Who Are You?
by Kawind El Flako123
Summary: Percy just wanted to drive to the library and pick up a book on architecture for Annabeth's birthday. After all, it is his duty as her boyfriend. As he is looking for the perfect book for her a curly-haired dude runs into him. They clash and soon find out they're just part of the bigger picture of fights soon to come. Set after TLO and TSS. Except Percy doesn't have COA.
1. I hate bookstores

**HERE IS THE LOW-DOWN: THIS STORY IS SET AFTER THE LAST OLY. AND AFTER SERPENTS SHADOW. BUT UNFORTUNATELY THIS STORY WILL PROBABLY NEVER TAKE PLACE... THERE'S ALSO A TWIST I PUT IN: PERCY DOES NOT HAVE THE CURSE OF ACHILLES. INTERESTING, HUH?**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Carter here! Pretty self-explanatory, huh? Sadie let me go first because, after all, I am the smartest{Ow, Sadie!}. I meant to say the story started with me anyway. Jeez that hurt.

Jaz needed me to pick up a medical book for her because the website she gets her books from crashed. Is the book a mortal book? Yes, I guess she wants to learn mortal medical skills since she already knows alot about medical magic. Sadie, on the other hand, wanted me to be her "pack mule" so she handed me a list of books she wasn't going to read because: a. She doesn't read{really not that big of a shocker, Sadie} b. They were books that were 3" thick. So I left out.

I tried the bookstore around the corner, but it was closed along with another one five blocks away. Then I recalled Jaz said she used to order books from a store a little deeper in Manhattan. Trust me, I'm not usually the one to be reckless or break the rules, but I was feeling lucky. Plus, the flying horse I saw sparked my curiosity. I decided I would get in and get out. Simple.

103 steps in and I relaxed a little. No monsters or magicians anywhere. It seemed safe so I started to wonder why Amos wouldn't let us come here. Twenty more minutes passed and I was in front of the store. Then I saw a guy driving a Prius up the road. Did I say driving? I meant wrecking the street with his car as a weapon. He was swerving like a madman, but barely missing everything around him( Thank Ra). I decided not to let it bother me.

I walked into the store and saw a cafe and beyond that the books. Shelves and shelves of books. They had alot of books, but Brooklyn House had soooo much more.

The cashier was the creepiest out of everything I noticed in the store. I walked up to her to ask where the medical section was, but her eyes caught my attention. There was a strange glint in them and behind that...red. It looked like your eyes whenever you sit at a computer screen for hours on end. I snapped out of it asked where the medical stuff was."Just walk over to the back shelf and look for the sign that says"_Valetudo". _Then you're there." Her voice was smooth and enticed me to ask her where she's from, but I remembered I was here to get books so I said,"Thanks.", and went on my way.

I saw alot of books so it took me a while to find the one Jaz needed, but I found it. I walked through the" _A**edificium Edificium"** _(the store needs to think of better names for the signs). I had no idea what that meant but I guessed it was architecture because of the books on the shelves.

All the sudden my eyes throbbed and I felt dizzy. My ears started to bleed, and I thought _If I don't get out, I'll lose my mind! _I bolted for the door. My reflexes kicked in and I almost dodged everyone in my way. **_Almost._ **I ran into a guy looking at Greek architecture.

He flew maybe three feet and I flew four. It was funny because I wasn't feeling any pain from my eyes or ears anymore(Ironic, huh).

After I regained my bearings, I sat up groggily only to find the guy I ran into offering to help me up.

I then realized that he was the guy that was driving the Prius. He had black hair and deep, sea-green eyes. He also had a light tan. I could tell he was strong even though he didn't have big muscles.{Sadie, I don't care whether you think he's cute or not! This is my recording!).

I took his hand and he helped me up."Sorry about that, dude." I said sheepishly." "Nahhh, it's alright. Just watch your speed. The speed limit in here is two mph." I chuckled a little bit.

We both looked at each other as something clicked in my head. It was like we were at war and he was the general of the opposing army in disguise.

I had no time to think about it as we locked swords.

**I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND TRY TO REVIEW. GOOD OR BAD I ACCEPT ALL CRITISCM. THANX.**


	2. Architecture Hates Me

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y**

My day started with my mom shaking me out of bed.

You would think that a nice, gentle woman would let you sleep a little longer in the morning, but my mom is punctual even when her child isn't. She got me up so I would go get Annabeth(my girlfriend) a birthday present. I told my mom it was tomorrow, yet she still wanted me to get up and get her a present so I wouldn't forget.

So I got dressed and grabbed _Anaklusmos_( or Riptide[which I prefer]). I had enough time to eat some blue pancakes, but I also needed a ride. "Hey, Paul," I said to my mom's fiancé,"can I borrow your car?"

Paul looked up from the newspaper and grabbed a little blue book. He placed my hand on his luck book, I believe he calls it, and chanted," Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, do you solemnly swear to uphold the safety my car with no fights or crazy monsters that want to destroy you as long as you shall live or until you get back?" I know it's a mouthful, but it's been a running joke since the Titan War because almost every time I'm around his car it almost gets destroyed or damaged in some way.

"I, Perseus Jackson, do solemnly swear to uphold the safety of you car." I stated back in response. " Good, now get out there and win some brownie points with your girlfriend." Paul said in support. I kind of got hot headed because I've never heard anyone speak to anyone like that. Especially using the phrase"brownie points" seemed a little out there.

"Thanks, Paul. Be right back, Mom." Then I left the apartment.

After a while, I decided I would get her a book on Ancient Greek architecture. Pretty cheesy, but at least I wasn't getting her an autographed photo of me. She would pulverize me.

Other than the idea of Annabeth beating my face in, I had time to think about the dreams I'd been having...

The dreams had started with two weapons. They radiated ancient energy, but I couldn't recognize it. It felt like they had the power to change the world, but they were in the hands of an old man. He was laughing all funny like he found me having the dream about him hilarious. All around him were animals. They radiated even more energy than the weapons. I saw a bird, monkey, cat, beetle, another bird, a dog, giant vulture, a hippo, and a small,hairy man. All of the sudden a giant snake rose out of the ground in my dream, and it started to swallow the sun, but the dream ends right there. I wished the dream was more vivid. My dreams usually are. These dreams were different, though.

As I got done thinking, I realized that I was swerving like a madman on the road in front of the store. When I realized what was happening, I almost hit a brown-skinned kid with curly hair, but it wasn't the time to celebrate yet. I still had to gain control of the car; because if I didn't, Paul would kill me.

After a bunch of crazy dogs threatened to scratch Paul's car, I finally gained control of the situation and lost them...fourteen blocks away from the store. I had to turn around and drive back to the store before my mom blew a gasket worrying why it was taking so long.

I decided this time no thinking unless I wanted to end up an ingredient in the pavement_. _After twenty or so minutes I finally parked on side the street with a few complications walking across it.

I walked in the store and noticed something weird. The section signs that told where the books were, were all in Latin. Thank the gods because I understand Latin better than English, but it bothered me. I was about to ask the cashier about it when I notice her eyes. They had a glint in them, but it didn't have any emotion to it. They reminded me of glass eyes. There was also a red to them like she'd worked for days.

I finally snapped out of it and asked for a recommendation on good Ancient Greek architecture books." I like the book Greek and Roman Architecture by D.S. Robinson. If you need me to, I can get you a copy from the back?" There was something about her voice. It was smooth, but the tone alerted me. Was it contempt? "Uhh, sure if it's not too much trouble." I replied. "Be right back. Feel free to look at the other books. We have a wide choice." "Okay, thanks."

I walked back to the architecture section. You see, I don't read books yet I'm looking at books. See what's wrong with that picture?

Despite the contradiction that was going on, I was fascinated by some of the stuff they had. Civilizations that'd I've never heard of, terms, buildings..._Oh gods _I thought _I'm turning into Annabeth!_

While I was losing my mind, the cashier called me back up to the register to rack up my total. After several button presses and countless nail bitings on my part, I paid for the book, and the cashier said,"Feel free to look at the other books. We have a wide selection." I felt like I wanted to stay so I said," Okay, thanks for the book." Her glare turned darker,"Enjoy!"

I walked _**back** _to the architecture section. I just couldn't stay away! It was like a candy addiction: I just kept eating something that I knew tasted horrible. I was glad when I heard someone screaming, because it snapped me out of the trance.

Then I heard a bunch of thuds and bumps, and before I had time to react, a guy ran straight into my side.

I went flying, and I was sure the guy that ran into me was flying farther than I was. I looked across the room to find him. I got up to get a better view, and I saw him lying on his back so I walked over there fuming. It wasn't until halfway there that I realized he was the kid I almost hit with Paul's Prius.

I didn't feel mad anymore. I decided to help him up almost hitting him with Paul's car and all. He looked at me hesitantly then took my hand. He looked at me with embarrasment written on his face and said," Sorry about that, dude." I replied," Nahhhh, it's alright. You need to watch your speed though," I said trying to lighten the mood,"The speed limit is two mph." He laughed a little bit which made me feel better.

He had (as I've already told you) brown skin and black curly hair. He looked geeky with bad fashion sense. I have no room to talk though; I was nominated worst fashion sense by the Aphrodite cabin back at Camp Half-Blood.( I tell the story another time.)

I noticed something else...almost familiar about him. He had energy literally flowing off him, and it was the same as the animals in my dreams but weaker. I can't explain it, but I had to attack him. He wasn't a mortal. I drew my sword and slashed.

I was correct. When I slashed, my sword was met by his, and we went into a death roll.

**THANX FOR THE REVIEWS. I'LL TRY TO KEEP IT UP AS LONG AS POSSIBLE. ALL CRITISCM IS WELCOMED. WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR HATE IT THANKS FOR READING AT LEAST.**


	3. We Go to War With Penguins

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Hullo, Sadie here! WAIT! DON'T STOP LISTENING! I know how much you to listen to my boring brother being clumsy, but listening to him talk is **_so dreadfully_** boring_._ Besides, my day was probably more exciting than his will ever be{Oh shut up, Carter. Just because you got into a sword fight, doesn't make you Ra you know.

Anyway, if I had somewhere to begin with it would be Felix and the young-ins.

It was starting to be a boring day. Carter had already left to get books or a book because I knew Carter wouldn't get mine. The house was quiet since he was gone because there was no-one to gripe at me. It's no fun when I can do whatever I want{No I was not missing you, Carter!}so I decided to spice things up today.

In gym class I decided to call everyone from their classes to propose a new "game". Everyone looked surprised to be out of class early. Some even looked relieved. Being the impatient one, Julian asked the golden question," What's going on?"

"Well today, students, I've thought of a game to boost morale(I meant for my pleasure), and it's called Capture the Flag. " You mean the game where you split into two teams and you try to find the other teams flag?" Asked Cleo( from Rio){I love her nickname!}. " That's exactly what it is, except you get to use magic!" That seemed to appeal to everyone.

" Who will take part?" Everyone raised their hand besides Jaz and myself. Walt asked, " How come you're not participating, Sadie?" I was surprised to hear from him. He'd been silent for the longest. " Simple. 1. I created the game and 2. There needs to be a referee. So I'll be taking the duty(Felix laughed)...of referee, and you all better be scared because I don't miss anything."

I looked at Jaz and asked, " How come you're not playing?" Jaz said, " I'll just wait for my book." I replied, " Okay, you can be the medic then." She looked like she wanted to protest, but she knew it would be futile.

Felix then raised his hand and said, " I'm definitely in, but what are the rules?" It was funny because he asked like he was actually going to play by them.

" Let's see. 1. You **CANNOT **kill, mame, dis-embody, disembowel, or steal anyone's soul. 2. You cannot betray you're team. 3. If you're hurt you must raise a flag and find one of these small pyramids to teleport to the medical station( I showed them a little obsidian pyramid I got from Egypt) 4. personal feelings are left outside of the game. In here it is survival of the fittest(man am I good). 5. You can also not intentionally hurt someone. If you're going to incapacitate somebody it has to be painless. , and the most important rule: 6. Who-ever wins makes the other team their personal slaves for one school week."

"Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement even Khufu whom I doubt had any idea what we were talking about.

"Okay! Let's choose teams!" Felix then raised his hand," I have a proposal. I bet I could beat all of you with just penguins as my team, and if I do you all are my servants for _**two**_** weeks. **If you win, though, me and my penguins are your servants for the same amount of time. How about that?"

I heard a bunch of mumbling," Come on guys! We can take a bunch of penguins." "Do you know how awesome it would be to have penguins as servants? I wouldn't have to get my own ice!" "Ooooo ooo, ah ah ah!(again I say Khufu had no idea what-so-ever what we were talking about).

They all then said in agreement**," YOU'RE ON!"**

There was a thirty-minute break for the teams to hide their flag. {See, Carter, I can be generous. I was going to give them five minutes, but I can always wait for entertainment.}

The teams shortly came back. Felix had a crazed look on his face. It freaked me out, but it made me curious of what he had in mind for the game. The other team on the other hand looked as cool as a cucumber( I think that's how you Americans say it). That made me mad. I would've figured they would be relaxing{ Oh, I that's what 'Cool as a cucumber' means eh, Carter? I feel embarrassed.} Never mind that.

The tension in the room was thick. It made me wonder if everybody hated Felix because it seemed so one-sided, but he asked for it so I didn't feel bad at all.

Everyone raised their wands, even the penguins which surprised me. Felix, who stood there with that look on his face, didn't do anything.

" You guys, I haven't said start yet..." I said with dejection. Too late. Julian(I told you he was impatient) had already summoned his combat avatar and was in mid-swing trying to catch Felix.

I didn't figure out why Felix wasn't trying to dodge until I really looked at him through the Duat. That wasn't the real Felix!

Julian scooped him up and screamed in surprise as the fake Felix encased Julian's _real _hand in ice! Julian fought in frustration trying to get the ice off.

Suddenly, one of Felix's penguins spoke, but Felix's voice came out," Ha! Got you. That ice is gonna stay on your hand until I release it. Oh yea, you guys, get ready to rub my penguins feet when I win-"

Alyssa shot clay at the penguins mouth and shut it up. Thank gods because it was creeping me out.

The Capture the Flag game was under way and Felix was off to a great start.

**DONT HATE ME FOR SWITCHING FROM THE FIGHT. IT WOULD'T GO WITH TRADITIONAL PERCY JACKSON TO ONLY HAVE 2 CHARACTERS. ANYWAY, PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW BAD/GOOD I DID. PLZ AND THNK U.**


	4. I Get Stood Up by a god

** DONT WORRY AFTER THIS CHAPTER I'LL GIVE EVERY PIECE OF THE STORY TWO CHAPTERS EACH. HAPPY READING!**

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**B**

**E**

**T**

**H**

Where do I begin? The events that happened or my personal feelings? I know! How about I start on what day it is!?

It's a day before my birthday! I'm not usually this excited, but it's the first birthday I get to celebrate with Percy(my boyfriend. Ohh, I love saying that.) I'd been crushing on him since we were twelve, **hard**. But I'm not going to reminense and get off traffic. From here on out it's all professional.

My day started with a little "trip" literally. My kid brothers left a lego helicopter on the top stair to the second floor.

I took one step down and... well you know the rest. I tried my best not to scream on my way down, because I was trying to leave for Mt. Olympus before anyone woke up because if people woke up they'd ask questions, and when they ask questions my day is delayed.

What is so important? Oh, I really wanted to get a head start on today's work as Head Architect of the Re-building of Mt. Olympus or H.A.R.M.O. for short(Funny but easy to remember). Anyway, I needed to do two days of work to get my birthday off. Which means I'll have to work diligently to get it done, which I'm not excited about.

I realized I had already hit the bottom of the stairs when I hit the door at the bottom. It left a pretty big knot on my forehead so I grabbed a hat off the coat rack and laid on the ground for a minute or two as I tried to remember where I was.

The pain of hitting the door head first still fresh in mind, I scraped myself off the floor and headed for the kitchen for some breakfast. I turned on the kitchen light and pulled out a _Breakfast On the GO! _bar and turned around to pull out a bottle of water from the refrigerator, but stopped mid-turn to look at my dad who was sitting on the counter with a worried look on his face.

"Annabeth, I know you're just here to celebrate your birthday, but you don't have to lose sleep over you duties as H.A.R.M.O. " He chuckled a little, but quickly regained his serious look.

" I know that! I just... really want to be with my family for my birthday and the only way to get a day off is if I do two days of work. I know it's a hassle, but I'm honored to even have the job. Besides it's the most time I've ever spent with Mom!" " You're Mom is upstairs sleeping." He tried to argue. " Dad, you know I'm talking about Athena. No need for joking." He was really trying my patience.

" I know that, honey. I'm proud that you've got you're dream job, but I don't want it to change your daily life." He looked at me with tired eyes. I saw what my mom saw when they fell in love. A smart and caring man who will do what he has to do for his family. " I'm still going." Determination written on my face.

" I knew I wouldn't be able to stop you so I fixed you a **_real _**breakfast." He ripped off the clothe to the table and there was a plate on the table with a candle on a stack of pancakes and a card that said, ' Happy early birthday! From me to you, my special little girl, I know you'll be great architect. Go make you're mom and I proud!'

It brought tears to my eyes. It was terribly corny and sloppily written. I loved it!

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and said, " I love you, Dad."

" I love you too, honey." My dad said.

I dug into the pancakes as my dad went back upstairs and back to sleep. I waited five minutes after I ate to head outside.

I stood outside and waited for my ride to Mt. Olympus( Hermes). I stood there ten minutes " Hermes- free", and I was losing time. I slapped myself on the head when I figured he probably didn't know I wanted to go in early( Which hurt from the knot on my head). I decided to Iris message him, and tell him I needed to come in early.

"Yes this is Hermes." _And Martha. And George! _I heard in my head. " Hey, Hermes. I decided to come in to Olympus early today so I can get some work in. Can you transport me early?"

" Oh, about that Annabel- oops slip of the tongue. Annabeth, I meant, I've been busy lately so I won't be able to transport you to Olympus today. Very inconvenient I know, so you'll have to find another way to Olympus. Goodbye, for now!" "Wait-" I heard Martha say _Goodbye, Annabeth! _and George say_ Try to bring me a rat! You're boyfriend isn't doing a very good job of remembering! _and with that the Iris message dissipated.

Great.

_**SO **_**VERY SHORT I KNOW. I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR THE LONGEST SO THIS SHOULDN'T BE BETTER THAN THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS. I'M ALSO NOT GOOD WITH FATHER- DAUGHTER/SON MOMENTS. ANYWAY PLZ REVIEW GOOD/BAD.**


	5. Water Has My Number

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

I really would've went without a freakishly strong seaweed smelling guy trying to cut my face in half, but hey, what can you do when you're so popular these days{ Don't say anything, Sadie}?

As I said before, we locked swords in the beginning.

That swordlock wouldn't last long because he side-stepped and kicked me in the chest. I hit the ground with a " Umff!" He decided to put his sword against my throat and say, " Who or_ what _are you?"

" Wouldn't you like to know?" I swept my legs and knocked his feet out from under him, but he rolled to the side and dodged my stab at him. He stood up and lunged at me with amazing swordsmanship.

He slashed, I ducked and stabbed. He'd sidestep and parry my blade. We swordlocked again. I said, " You're good, but I'm no slouch either." I ducked and slashed up high near his face. Just one half a second earlier and his face would have been cut in half. He said , " Whoa, it wouldn't have been any fun if you cut my face would it?" He knee'd me in the gut and I had to use all my will power not to puke right then and there{I don't know what color it would've been, Sadie.}. He capitalized and punched me in the face.

It sent me skidding across the floor, but I didn't dare lose my balance.

He smirked at me and screamed out, " Everyone run! He's got a gun!"

Two words: MASS HYSTERIA

I mean, I'd totally forgotten there were people in the building, but they just rioted after he said that. I got trampled by a fat lady, a girl, a guy in his twenties, and an old grandma believe it or not.

After they were all gone, I looked up and wiped the blood off my mouth. With my sword nowhere to be seen, I was defenseless other than my wand in the Duat, but I wasn't ready to come to that.

I got up shakily and said, " That all you got?" He looked at me with a look of astonishment.

He then smiled and said, " You know what? I like you. Let's finish this!" He jumped straight forward ready to deliver the last blow.

_Now! _I thought. I reached into the Duat and pulled out my wand and called,"_ Drowah!" _A bright light encased my body and his sword bounced right off my skin and he was sent flying through two bookshelves and landed on the other side of the room. I saw him laying there with The Little Mermaid on his face.

I decided to use this time to find my sword.

I was really pushed for time because he could get back up at any moment. I finally found it in front of the emergency escape door.

I picked it up and sent it back to the Duat because since there were no civilians, I could use magic. I looked at where he landed again, but he wasn't there!

I held my wand at the ready position. "Sup, Harry Potter." He slashed out of nowhere and I jumped backwards. Running at me with blinding speed I had no time to think about what I was doing. He kept on the offensive so all I could do was dodge and duck. I thought _I need time to think. If only I could slow him down...Water! _I know bad reasoning, but what else could I have done?

_" Maw!" _Water appeared everywhere! I pointed them towards him and I sent them flying. I kept the heat on him, but all he did was smile. He kept coming after me faster and faster and faster until I couldn't see him any more. It was crazy! There was no stopping him

I resolved that I'd have to pull my _khopesh _back out to keep up with him. I sent my wand back and swapped it out. We swordlocked **again. **_We're back where we started! Only difference is: I'm tired and I just revitalized my enemy! _{Shut up, Sadie}

Then something happened. He raised his hand high in the air and I thought _What is he doing?_ I thought he was crazy until I saw the water on the ground rise. _Is he a magician?_ He flicked his hand and about three gallons of water rushed at me at about twenty mph. It slammed me against the wall and it gagged my mouth so I couldn't say any spells.

He stood there and looked at me puzzled. I knew what he was wondering '_ I wonder how I should kill him?'. _I figured he was thinking that because I knew he wasn't thinking about the Superbowl. He finally took the water off my mouth and asked me, " Who are you? Are you a demigod? Monster?"

" What are you? A magician? Monster? And what is a "demigod"?"

We were thinking the same thing now. _Who are you? And what is going on?  
_

Ching aling! Him and I simultaneously looked towards the door. The cashier came into view and she looked at us with a smile.

"Hello, boys. Have you enjoyed your time here?" We looked at her with disbelief. Her store was in shambles and there were two boys fighting with swords and magic powers and all she wanted to know was if we enjoyed ourselves!?

My captor opened his mouth, " Hello, but what are you-" Her eyes turned red and her smile turned wicked.

"**_PERSEUS JACKSON!"_**

**_YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT. SO VERY SORRY. I'M ALSO NOT GOOD WITH FIGHT SCENES SO PLZ EXCUSE MY BLUNTNESS. PLEASE REVIEW GOOD/BAD.  
THANX FOR READING._**


	6. Exploding Heads For Everyone!

**I'M SORRY I LIED I'M GOING TO STILL GIVE EVERY PERSON ONE CHAPTER. SORRY I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO ABOUT THAT UNTIL I THOUGHT ABOUT IT. ANYWAY SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!**

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y**

I have to say, my day may not have been easy but boy was it fun! What started as a simple trip to the bookstore for a book, turned into Armageddon minimized! Although I could've went without the suicide-bombing librarian.

After about twenty minutes(time flies when you're trying to win) of non-stop, sword to sword fighting, I'd finally gotten the guy on the ropes and he was about to fess up when...

" **_PERSEUS JACKSON!_" ** _Awwww, crap! _I've come to learn when someone or something screams out my full name and I have never told them it before, it means attack. I jumped before it could finish saying my name. The librarians red tinted eyes, now fully painted in red, glared at me hungrily.

I almost had contact with her neck. I screamed in triumph, " I've got you no-!" I heard a horrible high-pitched sound then, **BOOM!** Her head_ exploded_! My prisoner screamed, " What in the name of-" He was stopped short when my body flew sideways into his side. I guess my water trap wore off because we both fell to the ground.

He was the first to get up, " Is it...dead?" I looked up shaking my head, " I sure hope so-." **Sssssssssssss! **He scrambled back towards the door, " Not dead, not dead, not dead!"

All of the sudden a huge albino white snake erupted from the bookkeepers old carcass. "_** You naive little puppets will serve my appetite just fine!" ** _Her voice had turned rough it reminded me of Kronos but this still didn't compare.

I looked in horror as she opened he jaw. It opened up about four feet in the air, but that wasn't the worst part. I heard that sound again except it was more direct and it was directed towards us! My ears started to bleed and I was feeling dizzy. I looked to see how the other guy was holding up. The same thing was happening to him except he pulled a Harry Potter and raised his wand. "_Hah-ri!" _Then everything went quiet. It tried to scream again, and I closed my eyes of fear of what was coming next. Nothing happened.

I looked around and I saw the snake still with it's mouth wide open. It looked back at me and screamed, "** What is this! What is this! I don't know what you have done, but it has brought you certain both certain death! EXPLODING HEADS FOR EVERYONE! "** started to take a deep breath. I looked towards the other guy, and he looked terrified. " Hey, what's your name?" He looked surprised," Carter. Yours?"

"Percy. Hey, Carter."

"Yea?"

"_**Run.**_"

We sprinted towards the door at record speed, but I found Annabeth's book weird enough so I scooped it up and took off. The thing is, though, is that the door was blocked by a bookshelf so we sprinted for the windows. We burst through the windows and screamed, "**EVERYBODY, GET DOWN! "  
**

Carter and I hit the pavement and rolled as soon as, " _**HAVE A NICE DAY!" **_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

I looked on as the building we were just in imploded then _exploded!_ All of substance that was in there scattered like shrapnel, but the thing that scared me the most was the snake that was heading for Paul's Prius.

It crashed into the car and I screamed, "No, not Paul's car!" He was _so_ going to murder me! Carter just looked at me like _The snake that just tried to explode your head crashed into your car and your worried about the car? _I looked at him like _But it's not my car! _He said, " Whatever. Let's go look at the spoils.

The snake was laying there with it's eyes smoldering. It looked at us and said, "**_ This is just the beginning-_**" Carter stabbed it in the chest, " _Shut it."_

"Good one." I looked at him and he smiled. We busted out laughing. We fell to the ground and sprawled out.

He was the first to speak, " What happens now?" " I don't know, but from what that snake said she wasn't the only one. That means that we've got trouble."

Carter said, " The way she said it meant that there were more coming, so more than likely that last scream was a signal to the rest of them." I nodded my head, " Yea, so what do we do?"

" All I know is we need to fix all of this stuff before people start investigating." I looked at him, " How do you suppose we do that?" He raised his wand. "Okay. I get it. I'll see what I can do about the witnesses. Hey, everybody come look it's the President!" You have **no** idea what New Yorker's will believe these days.

About five minutes or so later all the people had gathered and I snapped my fingers. They all got blank expressions_. So far so good. " Everything you saw here is part of a new movie that will come out in the next year. There is nothing to worry about so you can all go about your business." _Snap!

They all walked away although I heard somebody say, " Hey did you hear about that new movie coming out next year?" I laughed at how well it worked.

I then heard, " _Hi-nehm!" _I turned around just in time to see the building _and _Paul's Prius fix themselves simultaneously. " Carter, you sneaky, sneaky boy." He turned around and looked at me with tired eyes.

" Whoa, you need some rest man. Let's get something to eat." He looked pleased when I said that. I helped him hobble to my car(Oops, _Paul's car. ). _We went to a little café and ordered some food. I got a lobster tail with blue frosting and a water. Carter got a scone and some tea with lemon.

"Sorry about, you know, beating you senseless." I said feeling embarrassed. " Sorry about almost cutting your face in half and blasting you through two bookshelves." He didn't look to embarrassed so I asked him, " What are you?"

"Here we are again. I guess I might as well to you now. You know about mythology?" I looked at him." Okay I guess you do. Well, I am a magician of Egyptian mythology. You know Ra, Horus, Isis, Set, Nut, Geb, etc. "

I looked at him mystified, " Never heard of 'em." He looked like he could faint, " You mean you have **never** heard of Egyptian mythology!?"

"Nope." You know in hindsight I could've just said I have to boost his confidence, but I'm not a liar. " Well, 'Mr. Never heard of 'em.' what are you? I heard that snake back there call you a demigod. What is that?"

"I already know you believe in mythology," He nodded," Well I am the son of a Greek god. Poseidon to be exact-" " Wait, wouldn't that make you a god!"

"You didn't let me finish! Demigod is a term to describe a child of a god and a human. The same with halfblood. A halfblood is a child whose blood is half godly and half human. Understand?" "Fully."

Carter asked, " Now that we've got the basics out of the way, what do we do about the rest of the snakes? We can't just sit around and wait for them to attack one by one."

" What if we attack them first?"

He seemed to think about it, " I'm listening."

**I HOPE THIS APPEALS TO SOME OF YOU. THE END OF IT WAS PROBABLY BORING SO TELL ME HOW TO MAKE 'EM BETTER! ALTHOUGH I WILL PROBABLY JUST USE THE SUGGESTIONS THAT MAKE SENSE. ANYWAY REVIEW GOOD/BAD. THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Antarctica Changes Position

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Hullo, me again! My brother is always trying to steal the show so I naturally have to overshadow him when it comes to exciting stories. So this will be easy...

Capture the flag had already went underway and it was Felix and his army of penguins v. Walt/Anubis, Zia(who was visiting), Julian, Alyssa, and Shelby( she quit as soon as she tripped over her own shoe laces{poor lad}).

I found it funny, though, that nobody noticed that the penguins would be in infinite numbers as long as Felix was still capacitated except for Zia, of course, who was dodging every penguin and going straight for Felix. But that was probably going to be harder than fighting the penguins themselves.

Anyway, here are the stats: Team Zia(since she likes to take charge)- Zia( fire magic), Walt/Anubis( death/ amulet magic), Julian( combat magic), Alyssa(earth magic),and Cleo( shabti magic).

Team Felix: Felix( ice magic), Penguin #1(water magic), Penguin #2( ice magic), Penguin #3(fire magic[ ironic magic if you ask me]), and Penguin #4( water magic). But as I said before Felix can make as many penguins as he needs so the ones I mentioned are just the ones he has out now!

Since I have the boring stuff out-of-the-way, let's get back to the game shall we?

After Alyssa shot clay at the penguins mouth, the penguins went to war. The two water penguins blew Cleo and Alyssa away with a tsunami of water! Then out of no where I heard, " _Se- kebeb! " _The words washed over me with an immense amount of power coming from them. The only problem was: It was stuck in my _bloody ear! _I tried to get the sound out of my head as ice slowly coated the floor. The process took about five minutes and everything was still except Zia. She was moving faster than the speed of light. Every step she took radiated heat so any form of ice that tried to trip her melted. She was on a mission and _nothing _was going to stop her.

The whole time, though, I was thinking _Felix, you cease to amaze me. _He was completely dominating the game without even being on the battlefield! Best of all, though, ice really can hide magic power just enough for not a lot of people to sense so Felix would be able to stay hidden for a while. Which meant more fun for me!

I hadn't realized I was daydreaming about the fun until I heard, " **What in the world**-" I looked around until I say the locations of where Alyssa and Cleo were standing were now in the spots of two snowmen! Apparently the water that the penguins shot at them were just targets for the ice spell that coated the room! Felix was on a roll!

{Oh, right, back to the game.} Walt... well, he just stood there . " Walt, are you ok?" He looked at me like I was crazy then turned back to study the area. " Are you daft!? I asked you a question," I was starting to get worried now," Where's your head at Walt?"

" _Sadie, **shut up.**_ " I stood there stunned.{Yes, Carter, I knew it was coming. I just didn't expect it to be Walt!} Walt _and _Anubis just told **me **to _shut up!_?! "_ So help me Ra I'll-!_" Then he had the audacity to _faint! Of all the rude..._, " Walt!" I grabbed Walt by the hand ,with my obsidian pyramid in the other, and focused on the infirmary. We then appeared in the infirmary as Jaz was saying, " -and her big mouth always telling me what to do! Oh, gods Sadie!" I wondered who she was talking about but at the moment I had an unconscious magician on my shoulders so... " Despite your personal troubles, I do believe that this is more important!" She cleared out a gurney and rolled it out so we could roll Walt onto it.

" I don't know what happened! He just stood there at the beginning of the game staring into space and just fainted!"( I didn't want to say the , ' Shut up.' part. That was personal.)

She waved her hand over his chest and her eyes glowed pure white, " He's alive." I was about ask what was wrong with him when it suddenly dropped fifty degrees. Jaz looked surprised, " What in the name of Sekhmet happened to the temperature! Because whatever happened isn't good for an infirmary so I need to sterilize this room for Walt!" Her eyes glowed again and the room dropped to a regular temperature.

" There, sterilized. Now I think that you need to get back out there Miss Referee. I'll keep an eye on Walt." He looked ok so I had to hope he was. I didn't trust Jaz, but I didn't want the initiates to destroy Brooklyn House, " Thanks, Jaz. Keep me posted." "Will do."

I took the pyramid and left.

I walked out of the room and slipped flat on my bum. The whole hall was covered in ice. The first thing I thought was _Felix!_ I was kind of ticked off now. My boyfriend just told me to shut up and now I fell on my bum! My day was going south **fast. **

I took my pyramid and teleported among the dispersed ones that littered Brooklyn House. First destination: Gym , Status: Covered in ice. I looked around and saw Alyssa and Cleo were still snowmen(or snowwomen?). I was about leave when I saw Alyssa fighting her way out. Apparently she didn't see me there because she went straight to trying to freeing Cleo. " Okay, Cleo, I'm here to get you out."

She freed her head and then something strange happened. I heard Alyssa scream," **Oh...my...Geb!" **Cleo's head had cracked in three places and her nose had fallen in! _Well Cleo can make great shabti. She must have made this one for the game! Wait, but there was no break between class and the game so there is no way she had time to... No way! She must have skipped school! I will have a talk with that girl! _While I was thinking about a proper punishment(by proper I mean **extremely** radical) Alyssa fell into shock and collapsed to the ground.

" Again! " I grabbed her and took her to the infirmary. I dropped her off," Here you go!" Jaz didn't even have time to react because I left for the other battlefields. My game had officially turned into a personal exercise routine.

I then transported between pyramids again. I went through every room on the third floor and finally ended up in the Great Hall. Julian was back to back with Zia, but it looked like Zia was doing it all for Julian. Julian had his hands encased in a golden energy; he was smashing penguin after penguin, but wherever Felix was, he wasn't about to let up. The same with Zia. She kept summoning fire but the water penguins quickly doused them.

They were at a terrible disadvantage. They were outnumbered, they were on their opponent's home turf, and they still had no idea where Felix was! Then all of a sudden an ice penguin shot a huge block of ice a Zia and she wasn't able to dodge.

It rammed straight into her leg and I'm pretty sure that human legs don't bend that way. I blew my whistle and the game was paused. I quickly ran over to Zia past the hoard of penguins to assess the damage.

I'm not a doctor, but again I say: I don't believe that a human leg bends that way. Felix then appeared in ice with a worried look, " Is she ok?" I looked at him, " One of your penguins just shot a huge chunk of ice at Zia's leg. Hmmmmm, I believe she'll be fine!" Sarcasm was dripping off my voice. Felix looked hurt, but he quickly got over it, " So we continue the game then?"

"No. You may not of intentionally hurt your opponent , but your teammate did. " " So what's the consequence?"

I smiled wide," It's time for** me **to join the game!"

**I KNOW IT'S SLOW AND THERE'S NOT A LOT OF ACTION BUT I REALLY HAD TO CONTEMPLATE ON THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR READING. I'M TO STOP ASKING FOR REVIEWS BECAUSE THAT WILL MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A BEGGER SO GOODNIGHT OR GOOD MORNING!**


	8. The Taxi of the Future: McDonalds!

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**B**

**E**

**T**

**H**

I sat there on the lawn, astonished. My only ride to Olympus wasn't coming and I was already about to be late for work. **Just great. **

After about five minutes or so of deep-thought, the sprinklers turned on and I realized that I still had to find a way to Olympus. The best thing I could think of was hitching a ride, and I won't be able to find a person to take me to New York at this time of day. I was also tempted to ask my dad for his Camel, but I didn't want him to worry about me so I took the chance of walking on foot until something came up.

I made it to Oakland and stopped for a breather. I was feeling something; I don't know what but it really wouldn't leave me alone! I figured it was just me being paranoid under the circumstances I was in so I pushed on. About five miles north I was in Berkeley and I stopped at a McDonald's restaurant parking lot. There was a supply truck there so I looked at the license plate. And it said Utah so I thought _What the heck at least it further out east! _I looked to make sure none of the employees were around so I could put on my invisibility cap; I jumped into the back of the bus and waited for the driver to get back in.

Sooner or later the driver got back in, and I was on my way to Utah, but all of the sudden I was feeling nostalgic. Being in the back of a truck going to an unknown destination reminded of the first quest I had with Percy and Grover when we went to Las Vegas. The memory was making me depressed because I started to wish they were there with me like old times.

I decided to repress the memory and eat some bread buns from the burgers. They tasted a little bit stale but it would do until Utah. Halfway there( I assumed I was) the driver turned on Britney Spears's " Toxic" and was singing it in falsetto. I had to try my hardest not to laugh because he would've heard me no matter how horrid his singing was. But eventually we stopped. I assumed was still morning because Bill Handel was on the radio and he's on from 5-9 a.m. So I could, if I was lucky, make to Olympus before 2 p.m, but I still had 3/4 of the nation to go! But something was bothering me: How did I make to Utah so fast? I lifted up the back door precautiously to see what was going on.

What I saw next was not what I expected at all: There was a town, but it wasn't a town. It was like an old town that you see in westerns and stuff, but there were people there. There weren't a lot, but just enough to call it a city. It looked like they were having a fiesta so I didn't bother asking what they were celebrating for(I didn't want to sound conspicuous) so I just walked around and grabbed a sombrero. I found a woman, but she was speaking Spanish. _Oh boy!_

I was _so _glad I had taken Spanish at camp, " Disculpe, necesito saber el nombre de la ciudad, así que mi amigo puede visitar a su abuelo. Puedes por favor me lo das?"

She looked at me surprisingly, " Sí, sí. Usted está en Santiago de Compostela la Bassista. Bienvenida y pasar un buen rato!" She walked off to enjoy the party. I looked around, confused. I'd never heard of this town, and I could only hope it was in Utah. I turned around to go back to the McDonald's bus. _Why would the truck stop here? I don't think this town is modernized enough to even know the_ **word** _McDonald. _I stopped thinking about it so I could climb into the back of the truck and wait for the driver( wherever he was). I looked up from the ground to see nothing but dust and tire marks.

I fell to my knees and started to cry. The truck had left, and now I was stuck in the middle of who knows where( hopefully Utah) with no way to get around. I was loving this day more and more, " _Why did this happen to me? I just wanted to leave early so I could be home with my family and Percy! Was I really being selfish?!" _ I sat there on the ground staring at the horizon while the sun( centimeter by centimeter) drifted down the sky.

I eventually stopped crying enough where I could stand and walk around. The fiesta was still going on, but there was something new to the scene: there were men flying in all different directions. The pressure suddenly made me want to collapse; this was the work of a god. I tried to stand back up the best I could. Apparently no one else could feel it, but it felt like it was wanting me to know it's existence.

I pushed past the crowd and I saw a table. Two men were seated at the table and they were arm wrestling. On the right was your common Spanish construction worker, but he was built like the Terminator. He had a finely tweezed mustache( that would make the guy on the Pringles tube jealous) and slicked back hair with a muscle shirt covered with overalls!

On the other side though, there was a probably twenty- thirty year old who didn't look too sure of himself. He looked like a geek actually, and it looked like he was about to lose when he said, " Te tengo!" It translated, ' Got you!', but what was he gonna do? The construction worker was sent flying in the air. I was stunned; this weakling just beat the Terminator in an arm wrestling match! The only explanation was that he was a god.

I walked up to him, " Who are you?" He looked like he didn't understand me, but he saw in my eyes what I was talking about, " Why! Quite the perceptive little girl are you!" He laughed and gestured to the crowd, "Lo siento, debo tomar un descanso. Mi hija tiene que ir esta noche a casa de mi hermana para que salgan en un viaje misionero en la mañana!" _That _translated, 'I'm sorry I must take a break. My daughter needs to go to my sister's house tonight for they leave on a mission trip in the morning!' I'm not sure that I'd like being this guy's _dog _much less his _daughter!_ They all looked disappointed as they herded out of the area and went back to the main party.

" Now that they're out-of-the-way I can change into a more fitting form." He glowed, but I didn't shield my eyes because I knew he wasn't about to change into his true form.

He stepped out of the light and he appeared as a thirty-five year old man. He was bald with a light tan, and he was muscular. Kinda like the guys you see at the Worlds Strongest Man Competitions, but he looked like he wasn't the kind of guy to gloat about his strength.

" I am Cratus. God of strength, might, power, and sovereign rule. Nice to meet you." The way he was speaking now was **so different **than the way he was speaking earlier! My breath was crushed out of my lungs with just him speaking. Not a physical thing was happening to me yet it felt like I was holding the sky again except this time there was no one that I could hand it over to.

I lost conciousness and fainted when Cratus said, " Oops!"

**YEA, YEA. CONFUSING I KNOW, BUT IF YOU WISH TO KNOW THE ENGLISH TRANSLATION FOR THE PHRASES I SUGGEST YOU LOOK ON GOOGLE. CRATUS, HUH? NO ONE KNOWS HIM?** BESIDES GOD OF WAR** NO ONE, HUH...AS EXPECTED. IT'S ALWAYS THE UNAPPRECIATED GODS THAT NEED TO BE RE-INTRODUCED. **

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING.  
**


	9. I'm Learning to Shut Up

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Yea you already know: Snake head explosion, exhaustion, eating at café, and plan. That was just a short summary to go over what I've been through in just two to three hours. Hectic being a magician I tell you, H-E-C-T-I-C.

Well anyway, Percy had a plan. I'm not telling you it was the best plan in the world, but unfortunately I had no ideas what-so-ever so we went with it anyway.

" Okay, Percy, you know what to do." I could see in his eyes that he was wishing he didn't have ideas, but there was no stopping a plan that was already in motion so he walked into the middle of Madison Square Garden and sat on a bench.

" _llen En-mar!" _The magic resonated through the surrounding area. I guess I should explain the plan; the plan was to lure a whatever those things are to us then I use the _zeheb _spell to make it return home( which would hopefully be it's nest{ No, Sadie, I don't know if it will have eggs that are edible!}). Then we follow it home so we can confront the nest and talk with( or if necessary fight/kill) them about peace. Yea, I know what you're thinking , ' You don't even know how long that will take! You could be following that thing for years for all you know!'

Yes we understand the risks( By ' we understand' I mean ' we think we understand'), but as of the point where our heads almost exploded, we were all out of ideas.

It took about five minutes, but around three were walking(in human bodies) towards Percy. I waited a little bit, and he started to get fidgety. He kept looking at me with pleading eyes, ' I can't take much more of this! Hurry up and use the spell!'

I nodded, " _Zeheb!" _All of the snakes stopped moving. It was kinda strange because it reminded me of those flash mobs, but I didn't have time to think about it. They then turned towards the road and hailed a taxi. I had to pull Percy out of his position before we lost them, " Come on, Percy! They're gettin' in a cab!" He understood; he stood up and sprinted towards me, but by the time he got there the snakes were already more than a half-mile away down the road. " Don't worry; I got this."

He whistled.

A black horse swooped down out of nowhere and picked us both off the ground! " Hey, Blackjack! ", Percy said nonchalantly, " Been a while!"

The horse whinnied and shook it's head. " Sorry, Blackjack, I don't have any sugar cubes, but if you can follow those snakes without any problems, I'll give you a vacation?"  
It seemed to like the idea, and it kept it's eyes focused on the cab.

" So Blackjack is the name of this horse?" The horse went on a rampage then. It was bucking and whinnying trying to shake me off. " Carter, he doesn't like being called a horse! He's a pegasus. There's a difference!" I rolled my eyes, " Sorry, Blackjack, for calling you a horse. I will never do it again." It neighed and steadied itself into the sky.

I decided to change the subject off the horse(Oops! I mean" _pegasus" ) _out of fear that the next time I insult it, I'll be finding the ground before I find the snake nest. " We're just going to keep following them until we get to their nest?" " Yep."

" But what if they see us and know we're following them? Or if they die along the way back?" I shivered at the thought of getting lost in the middle of nowhere after we'd followed them.

" Carter, has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" He said with a hint of frustration. " Plenty." I knew what he was picking at so I stopped being so nervous.

We rode in silence for what seemed for about ten minutes when Percy said, " Carter, look!" I looked down below at the ground. We were already well out of the city and flying over Staten Island, but the cab was still going. But something was weird. It was driving at a faster speed the closer it got to the ocean, and it wasn't slowing down.

" What are they doing?" Percy questioned. I was about to answer, but they were already in mid-air and heading hood first into the Atlantic Ocean.

The car made a big splash and a small whirlpool formed where the cab went under. No one saw the car drive into the ocean though so we didn't have to worry about civilians getting curious. Percy made a gesture to the pegasus, pointing to the ocean below. It whinnied and shook it's head. " Okay, Blackjack, I understand, " He then looked at me, " Sorry, Carter, we'll have to go the rest of the way with Blackjack."

The fact that he could speak to horses just now started to weird me out. " How come you can speak to hor-", Blackjack got on its hind legs, " _** pegasi**_? " He looked surprised, " This isn't the best time to ask me such a meaningless question when we're trying to destroy a whole army of snakes." I backed off.

" How are we going to follow them?" I was beginning to be doubtful we'd be able to follow them. He looked at me and I understood. He patted Blackjack's mane and whispered, " I'll bring you sugar cubes next time." Blackjack nodded happily. He looked at me and we locked eyes.

I then looked at the sea below as the car sunk deeper and deeper, I realized this could be the last time I see sunlight{I'm so not being dramatic, Sadie.}

I took a deep breath and jumped off the back of the pegasus. I hit the water , but I don't think I made a splash. But I didn't feel wet, so I opened my eyes to see what happened. I saw Percy sitting next to me with his hands thrust out forward. We were in a sphere of sorts. It was keeping the air in so I didn't complain about the confined space. A few seconds after we were in the water, the cab driver floated up from the cab. He appeared to be unhurt so we left him alone.

The car was still visible ,but it was sinking fast. I told Percy, " How are we gonna move? Two kids aren't gonna be enough to weigh down this bubble so this bubble isn't going to last long in the ocean!"

Sweat was starting to form on his face, " Carter, will you please **shut up!"** He focused back on his hands, and I finally realized why he had his hands out: he was maintaining the bubble and moving it at the same time. But there was no way he was going to be able to keep it up for long. We had to stop the snakes somewhere soon or we weren't gonna make it.

I slumped down and tried to calm myself. There was no way this plan could work if we didn't have our heads screwed tight. I took a few deep-breaths and stood up again. " Sorry, Carter; it's just hard you know. Trying to keep your head from exploding from the pressure of deep -sea water and all." I hated sarcasm. " You don't have to fake apologize, Percy. I don't deserve it." { Don't say anything, Sadie.}

"..." He didn't say anything so I assumed he dropped the conversation. The car finally hit the bottom of the ocean, and the snakes got out. I don't know how the car didn't get crushed from the pressure, but at the moment I didn't care. We landed a little bit after them, and we waited for them to make a move.

They stood around like they were lost; they started to walk(still in human bodies) towards a huge hole in the ground, but before they got there, _something, _I don't know what, pulled them into the hole and they were gone.

I didn't have time to process what just happened because Percy screamed, " WE ARE NOT GOING TO LOSE THEM!" He pushed his hands as far as they could go and soon we were being sucked into the void... going to who knows where...following who knows what.

Okay.

**NOT A LOT HAPPENED, HUH? THAT'S WHY I STILL HAVE PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW! I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY, BUT IT'S PROBABLY NOT MORE INTERESTING THAN THIS ONE SO I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU THE NAME OF THE STORY OUT OF FEAR THAT PEOPLE WILL LIKE IT. I'M A VERY LAZY PERSON! ASK ANYONE THAT I KNOW! SO TWO STORIES TAKES UP ALOT OF MY FREE TIME THAT I USE TO SLACK OFF! ANYWAY, PERSONAL LIFE ASIDE, THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Hadalpelagic Zone

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y**

I always wanted to travel underwater in like a vacation or something, but I never really figured I'd be following serpent things through the bottom of the ocean trying to find their home. It's sad, though. We have been through so much with those snakes and we don't even know what they're called!

Carter was starting to get on my nerves. Asking one question after another, always worrying about the situation. Actually I was feeling kinda nostalgic. Now I know how Annabeth felt when I first got to Camp Half-Blood so I figured I'd apologize.

" Sorry, Carter; it's just hard, you know? Trying to keep your head from exploding from the deep- sea water and all." He sneered at me," You don't have to fake apologize, Percy. I don't deserve it." I felt hurt, I was being sincere when I apologized. I was about to retort that it wasn't a fake apology, but I decided not to for the sake of my better judgement.

He looked at me waiting for a reply, but I didn't answer him so he lost interest.

The snakes got out of the car, and I was about to die of shock. The pressure down here was enough to kill a ten whales! How could the snakes still be alive let alone the car! I subconsciously kept my hands up while my brain was still processing what my sea bearings could not. The snakes didn't walk for too long when they reached a giant hole in the seafloor.

My mind raced and my concentration was quickly leaving me. My sea bearings told me where I was, but it didn't make sense!

The hole was an entrance to the Hadalpelagic Zone. It is the deepest layer in any ocean with 6000 meters (19,686 feet) of freezing cold pressure and I knew we would be able to stand the pressure with my bubble, but that wasn't the problem. Something just seemed " off. "

The snakes jumped in and I knew what was going on, " WE ARE NOT GOING TO LOSE THEM!" My anger was rising past it's boiling point. I thrust my hands out even further and we shot forward with god-speed and we were soon being sucked into the void.

Carter screamed, " _**What are you doing?!" **_To tell the truth, I barely knew myself so I didn't bother answer.

I tried to sift through my memories to see what I could secure what my problem with this hole was. Something in my head told me that this was bad, and something was going to happen and lives would be lost, but it just made me so frustrated because my head wouldn't grasp what my subconscious is trying to tell me!(...Wait, I think that is one of the smartest things I have ever said!)

All I knew is that I just probably endangered both of our lives, but I didn't care. We needed to finish this**, quick.**

"_ Answer me!_ **_What are you doing?!_**" I looked at Carter and I realized what I was doing. He looked like a scared petting zoo animal. " Sorry, Carter. But this just feels personal somehow, and I can't just ignore that. I know I should've asked you first, but I didn't want to lose them." Carter softened up a little bit.

" It wasn't that you didn't ask me. I would've said, ' Let's go!' anyway. It was the fact that you killed one of the three. " He pointed below us, and I watched as a snake floated past us, and not too long after, the body froze and was slowly crushed into nothing. I looked in horror as to what I just did. But it didn't surprise me as much as I thought it would.

My hand was in a position where it looked like Darth Vader was crushing someone's throat and I realized I killed that thing using the water around it. My powers over water sometimes did that. But what I was really surprised about is that the other snakes didn't notice that one of their allies was dead!

I could still see them, but I didn't see whether or not they noticed so I hoped for the best.

We floated in silence, and I was completely grateful of that, too. If I had anything else on my mind I would have surely lost the ability to focus on one thing, and things would have spiraled out of control. We don't want that do we?

My head was still swimming in memories as I tried to remember why I didn't like this place. There were too many memories and not enough attention span.

I didn't even notice Carter was talking until he screamed, " Percy! Are you listening?" I snapped out of it, " What?"

He gave me a look like, ' _Space out much?' ,_ " We're already at the bottom and the snakes are moving into a cave over there." He gestured off to the right of our position. I torqued my hands so we could go in that direction.

We slowly moved into the cave and I lost my sea bearings so I knew we were in open air. I popped the bubble and took a breath of fresh air.

Apparently, Carter didn't get the memo and fell flat on his face, " Warning next time?" He looked up at me and I smirked, " Gotta keep on your toes!" His expression didn't change, " Let's get going before we lose them. " I saluted like, ' Yes, sir!' and carried on after him.

Sometimes we crawled; sometimes we climbed, but I have to say, the cave was a piece of cake compared to propelling a bubble through the deepest layer of the ocean. I passed Carter a wall or two back. I guess he never went through my kind of training. There was another wall in front of me so naturally I started to climb it. I was about to pass over the wall when I looked at the floor below. The snake people were laying on the ground.

My worst fear is that they were dead, but I decided to not think of the bad and keep a positive spin. I heard Carter about to go over the hill, but I stopped him before he could and showed him what I was looking at. His eyes got wide, " You don't think they're... I mean... Is it possible?"

" If you're thinking they're dead, I don't know about that, but if they are, we are totally lost. " My curiosity got the better of me. I started to tip-toe over to the snakes on the ground and Carter whispered, " _What are you doing?"_

I looked back at him, "_ There is only one way to see if they are dead or alive." _He nodded from the safety of his hill. I was halfway there when I heard something... Snoring? I tried to make my way back to Carter.

" Sooooo?" Carter had an inquisitive look on his face. " They're _asleep! "_ I felt like I was going to faint.

" **Asleep!" **I put my hand over his mouth. " Be quiet!" I tried to whisper. " How can they be asleep?" He was quiet now.

" I guess even un- identified creatures that try to kill us have to sleep once in a while." I shrugged it off. " Well what do we do now?"

I looked at Carter, " Well, I guess we need to rest too."

**NEXT UP THE FIGHT AT BROOKLYN HOUSE, BUT I REALLY HAVE ENJOYED THE COMMENTS AND SUPPORT I'VE GOTTEN FROM YOU DEVOTED READERS!  
I ALSO READ THAT RICK RIORDAN IS COMING OUT WITH A REAL CROSSOVER BETWEEN THE KANE CHRONICLES AND PERCY JACKSON! THERE IS ALREADY AN EXCERPT OUT AND I AM SO LOOKING FORWARD TO THE FULL BOOK! ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU CAN WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. The Waking of Death( Literally)

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

The fun we were having at Brooklyn House was about to get a whole lot better...

" It's time for **me **to join the game!" I picked up my wand and Felix( ice form) was steadily trying to talk me out of it. " Come on, Sadie. You don't have to be so drastic!" " Oh yes I do!" I was already mad so I was in mint condition for a good fight.

" Who's going to be referee? You? Because you can't battle and be a contestant _and_ the referee!" Felix's voice was getting higher. " Who said I can't? After all, I made the rules!" I cocked an eyebrow to add emphasis. Felix's head was getting so hot, he was melting himself! He, then, muttered a few ancient curses and melted away into the floor. " That's what I thought." I then took Zia to the infirmary and dropped her off.

Jaz told me that she would be back out in an hour or two with a spell or two, but the mass amount of ice was messing with magic flow so she would have to heal on her own. " Okay thanks." I looked over at Walt, " And him?" She shook her head, " He's not responding to anything I do. His heart is beating, but he hasn't woken up; he's also not in a coma or anything like that. So I guess all we can do is wait..." She looked away and left me to my business.

" I see." I grabbed my pyramid and went back to the Great Hall. Julian was sitting there. He was rocking back and forth, eating a granola bar. I looked at him, " Are you scared?" He fell of his iced stool, " UWAHHHH!" He got back up, " Of course not! It's just a little bit cold, that's all!" He didn't realize his voice was squeaking; I decided to let it pass, anyway, " Come on. We've got to go find Felix!" I took off down a hall with Julian not far behind.

Julian called from behind, " How are we going to find him?" " By tracking his magic through the Duat, of course!"

" But I can't do that!" He sounded sad. " I know! That's why I'm in the lead!" He perked up a little bit, " You have this whole thing thought out don't you?"  
I didn't have to answer that question because he already knew.

We ran for about five minutes, no breaks, and we finally found him. I thought it was good fortune that we didn't run into any penguins along the way, but when I opened the door I knew better.

I pushed open the door to Felix's room and Julian's and my jaw fell to the ground. Inside of Felix's room was...nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I thought I was going to faint. My Duat senses are usually spot on so I don't know how I messed up. " Saaaadie... Oh, Saaaaaaadieeee!" _Felix!_ I spun around trying to find the voice's owner. _Felix is just trying to taunt you. Don't let him get to you! _ " Where are you Felix! This isn't a paranormal tv show!"

" You're not playing the game correctly! Here, how about I bring you to me!" I looked down at our feet and there were x's directly under us. Julian screamed, " Crap!" The floor under us cracked and we free fell to wherever what was under Felix's room.

I believe I landed first, although it would've hurt either way. Sitting up groggy, I looked around the room and saw we( I mean I. I don't know where Julian is.) had landed in the library. I stood up and I heard, " Oww, owww, OWWWW! GET...OFF...OF...me!" It was Cleo! " Hey, Cleo, what are you doing under my feet?" " I wasn't necessarily planning on it!" She started to breathe hard and I slowly got off of her remembering to punish her for skipping class.

" Thank, Geb!" She shakily got up and popped her back. " Ahhhh, so much better! " She turned toward me and stepped back scared like I wasn't supposed to be there, " Oh, gosh, Sadie! H-H-How is it g-going?" Yes, I heard feeaaaar! I wasn't offended as she was supposed to be afraid of me with the stuff she's been pulling. " Oh, don't worry! I'm not going to punish you... yet."

I could hear her breathing getting heavier, " Yea, s-so what do y-you need?" " I'm looking for Felix; have you seen him?" She pointed off to the east of me, " Yea, he went back that way. He said something about a flag and ran off." _He have out where our flag is! I've got to hurry!_ " We'll discuss your punishment later!" I ran off towards the door.

I felt a strong sensation of magic coming from behind the door, but beyond that..." **CLEO! GET DOWN! "** I ran back to her, " **_N-dah!"_ ** **  
**

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOM! ** _The door that I was just at was blown off its hinges and knocked off a retrieval shabtiis head. Smoke was covering the room and I finally released the spell that was protecting us. The first thing Cleo did was order the shabtii without a head to go find its head. I slapped her upside the head, " Get your priorities straight!"

The smoke finally cleared and out came Walt, Felix in hand. " Good job, Walt! You got Felix! You broke the door down in the process, but nothing a little divine magic can't fix. Now bring him over here, and let's get some information out of him! " I looked at Walt as he raised his left hand.

He was holding Jaz in his other hand. I looked closer at her, and she was limp and bleeding with a cut on her forehead. " Walt, what did you do?" Walt then dropped Jaz like a lifeless doll and focused on Felix.

He raised his left hand to Felix's face and a gray glow began to encase his hand. The same glow that he'd used so many times to decay and disintegrate his enemies, and he was about to use it on Felix. " **Walt, " **My voice was getting shaky," **put your hand down. " **

His face remained unchanged as his hand glowed brighter, " **Walt! NO!"**

**HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? HMMMM, _HMMMMMM?_****I MAY NOT BE THE BEST PERSON TO BE THE JUDGE OF WHEN I NEED TO UPDATE MY STORIES, BUT... YEA, THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT... THANKS FOR READING!**


	12. CC: Cratus Catapult

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**B**

**E**

**H**

My life of god meeting was really getting stressful.

I came to with a man breathing **extremely **close to my face. My hand automatically moved to face palm him, and I made contact. But my hand was reflected from his face to my face with two times the force and speed.

" Owww!" I pulled my hand off my face. The man cringed, " Oh, sorry 'bout that."

Looking back at him, I asked, " Who are you?" He looked dejected, " What do you mean? We just met and you've already forgotten my name!"

He rolled his eyes, and I suddenly remembered everything: Hermes, McDonalds, left behind, strong man, then faint. And if I remembered correctly..." Wait! No! Don't-!"

Too late.

" I am Cratus, God of strength, might, power, and sovereign rule. " My bed broke and I fell to the floor, "-speak." His name radiated power, mainly strength. Thanks to that shock, though, I remembered why I was on this journey 'o mine anyway, " How long have I been out? " Cratus looked like he was pondering the question, " About, give or take, an hour or two."

That hit home, **hard, " Oh, gods, what am I going to do! How am I going to get to New York before the day ends?! No, no, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! I had it all planned out; I'm a daughter of Athena for Zeus's sake!" **I took a few deep breaths. _Calm down, Annabeth. As a daughter of Athena you have to be able to stay calm in a situation when your plan doesn't work out. So, what to do...__  
_

_" _If I can find a way out of here by the next half-hour I should be able to make it to Olympus before night, but how am I supposed to get there?" Cratus just sat there and started to speak up, " I know a way for you to-" " I could just call on the Grey Sisters, but I already used my cab fare..."

Cratus looked up again, " I know a way for you to-" " Maybe I can whistle for a pegasus, but I can't whistle that-" Cratus stood up, " I KNOW A WAY FOR YOU TO GET TO OLYMPUS!" I doubled over, then. " Well what do you have in mind, Mr. I- scream- a lot"

He rolled his eyes, " I know a guy who can get you to Olympus lickety-split. " My eyes got wide, " Well, I have you know that I won't be able to walk anywhere because from the looks of this place, it's in the middle of nowhere. So who is it?"

" Why, the God of Wind himself, Aeolus!" He added emphasis to his name by adding a wind side effect. " Yea, you can stop now. Wait, isn't Aeolus that crazy guy that stays on his islands, and gives bags of wind to people?" He looked offended, " Of course he is not! Well, actually, part of that is true, but he is really helpful these days! Don't you remember? He helped defend Olympus during the Titan War!" I remembered now; Zeus had said something about Aeolus and his winds were protecting Olympus by air.

" Oh, him. I can't waste time now so where is he? Is he in this town? " I remembered that the Western civilization moves along with Olympus. So that means that Aeolus's islands moved to. " Unfortunately, he is not here. But he is in Omaha, Nebraska!" " That's still a whole state across! How am I supposed to get there?"

Cratus held up his hand, " I can throw you." He seemed deadly serious. I looked at him, " Are you serious? I mean, I don't think I will be able to stand the g-force of something like that. " " Oh, don't worry about that. I can throw with stability. After millenia of revising my throw, I think I can throw a 145 lb. girl." He rolled his eyes. " All right, I trust you. "

He gave me a few minutes to mentally prepare myself, but I declined because I would've thought about was _When will I get to Olympus?_ Cratus understood and he got into throwing position. He grabbed me by the collar like a momma wolf would hold her baby, " Are you ready?" I nodded. But then a thought crossed my mind, " Wait, if my mythology is correct, aren't you supposed to, like, be guarding Zeus with Nike, Bia, and Zelus? "

He shook his head, " We don't all get along these days so we separate once in a while. Besides, old man Zeus can have a heart when he wants to... " Then he charged up and threw me into the air.

The air was cutting me to shreds or, at least, it felt like that. I couldn't move my body because of the air resistance, and I was already beginning to think about why I didn't just ask Cratus to throw me to Olympus himself. It was already too late, though, so I just sucked it up(** Pun intended**) and tried my best to fly in a straight line.

I finally reached the top of the clouds and I saw the peak of a mountain. There wasn't much there except for that, but something seemed off. As I got closer, I was beginning to see something appearing on top of the mountain. I was able to see a full picture after a few more minutes and it wasn't a normal Scottish or British castle. This was like a mixture of every castle known to man, but it felt more like an illusion. I looked a little bit closer and realized that it was actually constantly changing!

My brain automatically re-wired itself from 'Survival Mode' to ' Architect Mode' All I could think about was, ' How does all this work? Can it change sizes as well? How many elephants can it fit? ' None of the answers would've been relative to the situation I was in, though.

Apparently, I realized the fact too late and I broke through the palace's roof and landed in a heap of rubble. " Oww!" I looked up to see a crazed man's eyes wide with disgust,

**" Uggghhh! ** **_Another_ ****one!" **

**SO NOW THEY MEET! WHAT WILL BECOME OF THIS MEETING, AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO PERCY AND CARTER?! STAY TUNED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF " WHO ARE YOU" ! **

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING AND I REALLY HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY, SO JUST ENJOY YOUR DAY/NIGHT!**


	13. Ba Really Need To Have a Work Schedule

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**" SLEEP! We've been chasing these things across the north-east coast trying to find their home, and you want to ****_sleep?!" _**Percy slapped me, " SHHHHHHH, " He started to whisper, " Now get a hold of yourself! Fatigue is already making you paranoid! If you don't sleep your going to be irritable the rest of the way, and I'm not going to slap you every time you lose it! "

I let that sink in, " Sorry, dude. Good idea; you want first watch?" He sighed, " No better position." He shrugged and made a water stool from the water on the floor, " Oh, I forgot!" He waved his hand and a water-bed appeared( literally), " You've got a water-bed to sleep on!" He sat on his water stool and turned towards the snakes.

The bed at first didn't look too good until I laid down, and it was like sleeping on a cloud! I'm telling you, Percy could really have a business at making water beds!

Even with the chaos going on in my head, I fell asleep as soon as I hit the water. My _ba _had decided to check in for work so I was going to be doing overtime. My chicken body form floated out of the ocean and in the snap of a finger, was back in New York.

Apparently, it stopped just in front of Brooklyn House. I looked up and I saw Armageddon in the making. There were windows being busted out and explosions were sprinkling the landscape of the house! I kept hearing, ' I got you!' Then there were muffled screams shortly after.

My head was spinning at a million miles per hour. All I could think was _Is Brooklyn House being attacked? What's going on over there!? _ While I was still trying wrap my brain around everything that just happened, my spirit bird decided to take another little trip. Except this time, I went back in time to the Alexander the Great legacy period.

How I know? There was a man in front of me that screamed, " I AM ALEXANDER THE GREAT! BOW BEFORE ME! " He scared the _sheut _out of me! I can say the same for a few people who were on elephants because as soon as he screamed the elephants got on their hind legs and knocked their masters off! _Elephants, huh? _

I realized I was in India when Alexander conquered it. The dream sped up and eventually the battle was over, and the Macedonian Military General/King had set up camp. I floated over to his tent and came just in time, too; He just received a message from a dark-skinned man in robes. Looking a little closer, I realized he was an Egyptian scribe! He knelt down and handed a scroll written on papyrus to Alexander.

He read it out loud. He was speaking Greek, but it was being automatically translated, somehow, " Congratulations, yada, yada, yada. You have surely conquered India, yada, yada, yada. Oh! This is new! We would like to ask for a proposition to split your majesty's rightfully acquired land into sections. That way there won't be as much concentration on the region as a whole. Then we can put commanders over the different sections, but you will still control it all as a whole. Please reply back with the uttermost urgency.

- Phillip III

" I like his argument, but why is it written on papyrus? Has he already have plans for Egypt? Bahh, I suppose so, but I will have to think upon it." He picked up a pen( old-fashioned) and began writing his response, " Phillip III, I must think upon this plan for disunity, and I am not very sure it will work. I will give you a more solid response when I return to Babylon.

- Alexander of Macedon

I understood the plan, but I also realized that Alexander died shortly after he returned to Babylon so I don't think he ever gave a response back to Phillip! But even if Alexander didn't respond back, they still put the plan in motion, and that was the fall of the Hellenistic Period. But why was I being shown this? The answer didn't come to me, but the dream was still going to continue.

My _ba _went back in time again, but not too far because I was in India again just as Alexander was beginning his conquest of India. I was inside a temple of some sort, but it was being attacked so there was rock crumbling from the top. Floating lower into the temple, I was in sacrifice room. There was an altar with a snake on it; it looked just like the snakes we've been chasing! There was a tablet under the altar picture, but it was in a language I'd never seen( Possibly Sanskrit). For sure, the name of this thing was on it. Eventually, though, the words were being deciphered, and I could almost read it!

All of the sudden, though, I felt like I was fading away. I must have been waking up! _Come on! Not now! One word, please! Just one word! _As soon as I was about to completely disappear, I read one word and one word only: Nāga.

My hands flailed around in my sleep and I sat up breathing heavily. " Morning, sunshine!" Percy said sarcastically. I rubbed my eyes, " Is it really morning?" I don't think I could have slept that long. Percy tapped his head, " Nope. Don't think so. After all, I left in the morning to get the book, " He pointed over to a plastic bag, " We've been chasing those things since then. Which means this is just the middle of the evening." I was surprised by his recognition of the situation.

The whole time he was speaking, I was throwing around the idea of telling him about my dream. It seemed like a good idea to be on the same page, but I don't think it would work out to well, " Have they moved yet?" " He looked back over the wall that was separating us and them, " No, not really." He yawned.

" Well, since I've had my nap. I guess it's time for yours, man. " He helped me up off the water-bed and said, " Thanks man." Then he collapsed on the water-bed.

I took my place on the stool and watched the snakes lay on the ground.

My mind was trying to settle my nerves, but that was failing miserably. It was all crowded with information and I'm pretty sure that dictionaries didn't hold that much information. I soon started hearing things, and the most prominent word I heard out of everything was: **_Nāga. _**

**FYI: I DON'T REALLY HAVE A SPECIFIC PATTERN OF WHEN I UPDATE. I USUALLY UPDATE ANYTIME THAT I FINISH A CHAPTER. JUST SO YOU KNOW.**

**THE PLOT THICKENS! WHAT DO CARTER'S DREAMS MEAN?! DO THEY HOLD THE SECRETS TO THE PAST!? WELL, I'M STILL THINKING ABOUT THAT ONE... ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING! STAYED TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. The Earth- Shaker: Not the God

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y**

It was getting lonely on first watch.

All the snakes ever did was lay there and roll over. Everyone once in a while, they would mumble something in their sleep, and I could almost believe they were real humans! After around forty-five minutes or so, I realized I had no idea how much time had passed. As long as Carter didn't ask me what time it was, everything would be fine.

I had no idea how long Carter slept when he woke up, " Morning, sunshine!" I tried to sound upbeat.

Carter rubbed his eyes, " Is it really morning? I don't think I could have slept that long. " _Oh no! He asked! _I had to think of an answer, **quick,** " Nope. Don't think so. After all, I left in the morning to get the book, " I totally forgot I grabbed the book before the bookstore exploded, " We've been chasing those things since then. Which means this is just the middle of the evening." _Way to go Jackson! _Carter seemed pleased with the random tumble of words that came out of my mouth.

In fact, he was so pleased, he volunteered for the next shift( Like he had a choice!). All I could say was, " Thanks, man. " Then I collapsed on the bed and I was out like a light.

Of course, my dreams only take over when I'm usually in a stressful situation, but this time I was hoping for dreams _and _I was in a stressful situation so I just doubled my chances! I got my wish, though, and my journey was on its way.

The dream didn't start too vivid, but as it progressed, it got better and better. I was in a _huge _tunnel. In fact, it reminded me of the cavern we were in. My instincts told me, though, that I was in the same place.

" **Son of Poseidon, I presume? " **Whatever that was echoed through the large room. It was deep and confident much like my dad or Zeus, and it had an accent, " Yea! So what? And who are you?" **" You've got heart, young demigod. If it weren't for the fact that you were Greek, I would personally train you. " " **Thanks I'm flattered, but you still haven't told me who you are."

Apparently he found that funny, **" Hahaha! You're patience has been unrewarded until now, I will tell you my name. My name is Paravataksha, 'Wielder of Vaiduryakanti: Bringer of Earthquakes! "  
**

After all this time, I still didn't know what he was because he was hiding in the shadows, " Now that I know who you are, what are you? Why don't you come out here and show me your face!" **" You're confidence has yet to waver. I am a nāga chief. R.o.y.a.l.t.y ! " ** _What did he say? Nāga? I've never heard of that..."_ You said that your sword causes earthquakes, am I right?" " **Yes, you are. I know what you are thinking, and no, I'm not in any way related to Poseidon. Entirely different mythology subject. " **

At least that was cleared up, but what was I going to do about him. I still didn't know if he was the enemy or not._ He hasn't shown any hostility to me yet so maybe he is a good guy. _**" I understand you are following my kinsfolk, and I suggest you turn around and go home. " **_Bad guy alert!_

" I don't think so. We came here to do something and we're gonna finish it! You can either stand in our way or you can surrender peacefully and go away."  
**" I could say the same to you. Except I have a proposition. If you surrender yourself to me and let me teach you. I will let your African Egyptian go free. You could have power that you never knew you had! Plus your companion lives to see another day! But I must warn you, this deal is now and only now. If you decline, I understand, but you will be crushed by my own fist. " **

The deal sounded to good to be true. We wouldn't have to fight and I get a free training session! But then I remembered: This wasn't just about me. There was Annabeth, Grover, Mom, Chiron, Paul, Nico. Everyone. I was doing this to protect everyone. _Get your head out of the clouds, Jackson! _

_" _As seductive as your offer was, I don't accept. You can ask anyone I know. I've never been crazy about power, and I send tribute Zeus that I never will. " I stomped my foot to show that I'm going to stand my ground.

**" Well said, Son of Poseidon. You truly have a brave heart, and would have made the perfect student for my teachings, both mentally and physically. It pains me to say this, but I WILL SEE YOU ON THE BATTLE FIELD PERSEUS JACKSON!" **Then I heard the butt of a blade hitting the ground and the sound resonated throughout the cavern.

I then remembered that he said his sword causes earthquakes. " This is going to sting a little!" The roof of the cavern collapsed as a surge of energy rumbled in the little space that I had. Suddenly, I was outside of my body. I was watching as my body ran away from the collapsing roof.

It didn't matter, though, because there was nowhere to go so running was useless! I ran and I ran until I tripped over something: Carter.

He was cut up everywhere and he was barely breathing. He reached out his hand, " P-Pe-Percy.." My body was about to reach down and help him up when a chunk of the roof fell and collapsed on Carter. Blood splattered all over my body. I scrambled away and tried to continue to run the best I could.

I kept running. Then I ran into the room of my worst nightmare. The bodies of all of my loved ones were sprawled all over the floor, **dead. **

Looking around, I found Annabeth. There were red streaks in her blonde hair from blood splatter. I tried to cradle her head, but her head just kept slipping out of my grip. I found my mom next to her. There were dried tears running down her face. Paul was right next her; they were holding hands.

My body broke down. The sight of all my family and loved ones were dead because of my frailty, of my over confidence. _**BECAUSE OF ME! **_

I sobbed until the roof crushed my friends one by one and eventually it got to me.

"** PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU'VE MADE THE WRONG CHOICE..." _Laughter. _Cold, hard, and venomous his laughter ran through my veins. **

His laughter was all I could hear over my grief stricken screams until my dream ended.

**OOOOOOoOoOoO NOT SO SCARY IS IT? I WOULD LIKE SOMEONE TO TELL ME IF IT IS OR ISN'T SO I CAN IMPROVE IT FOR FUTURE PREFERENCES. YOUR HELP WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! ****I REALLY ENJOYED TYPING THIS CHAPTER DUE TO THE KIND OF CRAZINESS GOING ON.**

**I HAVE A PERSONAL REQUEST: I WOULD BE _JUMPING OFF THE WALLS_IF I COULD REACH 10,000 VIEWS ON MY STORY AFTER I RELEASE THIS CHAPTER SO I WAS HOPING IF SOME OF YOU COULD SPREAD THE WORD BECAUSE IT WOULD SKY ROCKET MY MORALE! **

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING AND I GREATLY APPRECIATE ALL OF YOUR GREAT REVIEWS!**


	15. Leaving It Behind

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

" **Walt! NO! " **Everything from there went slow motion.

I tried to run to Felix's aid the fastest I could, but I knew it would be too late. " Felix! **FELIX! WAKE UP! " **He jumped like someone had shocked him, " Owww, that hurt! Stupid Walt! I guess I lost... " He then looked to his right and saw Walt's hand ready to kill him, " Walt, I already lost. What are you doing?" His hand glowed brighter than it had before.

Felix started shaking, " I don't wanna die!" Walt's grayish light reached its peak. But then suddenly, " Take this, dog!" Julian sprung up from the debris that littered the floor, and swung his staff so hard, I swear I heard the wind going, ' Why...'

_**THWAK!** _Walt went flying off with record-breaking speed. He crashed into a shabtii and was( hopefully) incapacitated, " Walt!" I glanced back at Julian, and gave him the evil eye, " Why'd you do that!? You could have killed him!" My legs instinctively started to run towards Walt, until I saw a blood ridden hand pull burst through the rubble, " _Sadieeeeee... Why won't you come and help me Sadieeee? I thought you liked me? " _" O-O-Oh m-my god!" I fell on my bum and started to scramble backwards until I ran into Julian's leg.

He knelt down and whispered in my ear, " _Grab Cleo and __**run.**_** "** _Oh gods! I completely forgot about Cleo! _I looked at her and she had already fainted with her face on the floor. I didn't know how much she witnessed, but it sure made it easier on me if she couldn't resist.

I picked her unconscious body up and I realized that Jaz and Felix were still in the room. I needed to get them out as well as Cleo.

Running over to Jaz, I realized that Felix was already up and taking short, shaky breaths, " W-Why w-w-would h-he do th-th-" I cut him off, " I don't know why, " I looked over my shoulder and saw Walt's hand slowly glowing with a grayish light, " All I know is that we need to get out of here, **pronto. **Do you think you can get Jaz? "

He nodded. Although I didn't doubt his strength, his sanity was worrying me. The trainees were only so old and they were already witnessing their first family betrayal.{ Yes I do care, Carter!} _Sadie! What are you thinking? Maybe there's something wrong with Walt's head or something! Yea, that could explain a lot of things! Besides, it's not like they have been shielded from violence their whole life anyway! _

Julian put his hand on my shoulder, " I know what you're thinking, but **that's not Walt**. " It finally sunk in. My brain switched from confusion to battle mode, " Okay. Let's see if we can capture Walt. " Then I looked around the room at the trainees, " Oh, my. That's not gonna happen. Ok, I hate this plan, but we're going to, " I held my breath, " leave Brooklyn House. " Julian contorted back, " But we can fight! Or at least I can! We can do anything, but we are not going to leave Brooklyn House!"

I stood up with Cleo on my back, " Don't you think I want to do something else!? I've been here two times longer than you have! I know this place inside out! It's been my home for the longest, and here I am, left with the decision to leave Brooklyn House. Don't you think that tears my heart to shreds? But I'm not thinking about the House, though. I'm thinking about all of you! The trainees, Zia, even Carter{ Don't flatter yourself, Carter.}

" Do you understand now?" Julian nodded clearly still wanting to fight. We gathered everyone up, and made our way to the door of the library until I looked back at Walt and saw he was slowly blasting himself out of the rubble.

" We need to hurry you guys!" I pulled my pyramid out and focused on Liberty Island. I left a pyramid there just in case of emergencies at the House. We were suddenly at the foot of the statue, " Wait, " I looked around at the trainees, " We're missing someone... " _Alyssa and Shelby! _Oh, gods! How could I forget them?!

" You guys stay put!" I focused on the infirmary, and there I was. Alyssa was squirming in her gurney. Then I looked over and I saw Shelby eating out of a tub of ice cream. " Shelby! Alyssa! " Alyssa immediately shot out of bed and held her wand at the ready, " Who's there!?" Shelby dropped her tub of ice cream and started crying, " MY ICE CREAM!" Tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

" It's ok. I'm here to get you guys out of here,** right now**! " They were about to protest when the wall with the door fell in, " ' Hullo, again!' " I turned around and saw Walt standing there with his arm bleeding heavily. I didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was copying me. " Hello, Sadie. Nice to meet you again! " He shot a ray of gray light at me and I dodged. Shelby screamed, " Bad Walt! Bad! " I would have laughed at the cuteness if this wasn't a serious situation.

" Shelby, back up, and **get behind Alyssa. " **While I was telling her that, I was raising my wand slowly. " Sadie, " Alyssa was saying cautiously, " What's going on here? " " Nothing! Now do as I say and take this. " I handed her the pyramid. Then I pulled her close and whispered in her ear, " Take Shelby and go to Liberty Island. Everyone else is there so all you have to do is go there and wait. I'll be there in a little bit. "

Shelby tugged on my shirt, " Where are you gonna go? " I patted her head, " I'm gonna stay here for a bit and have a chat with Walt. " She smiled at me, " Okay, but watch out; boys have cooties**( A.N. I'm not very good with children speaking:( Sorry). " **

I patted her on the head and then they were gone.

Turning to Walt, " Where were we? "

**I ALREADY HAVE BIG THINGS PLANNED FOR THIS STORY. ~ SO YOU KNOW~ **

**I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO THANK ALL OF MY DEDICATED FANS AND READERS OF THIS STORY FOR HELPING MY STORY REACH 10, 000 VIEWS! I WISH I COULD EXPRESS MY THANKS BETTER THAN I'M DOING NOW, BUT UNFORTUNATELY I HAVE NO IDEA HOW. SO I AM TAKING SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO THANK YOU ALL! THE BEST ONES I WILL EITHER WILL INCORPORATE INTO THE STORY OR I WILL GIVE THEM THEIR OWN SPACE IN A DIFFERENT STORY. **

**OR I COULD DO SOMETHING TOTALLY DIFFERENT! I DON'T KNOW! IT ALL DEPENDS ON THE SUGGESTION! **

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOY THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY AS I HOPE YOU WILL. - _KAWIND EL FLAKO123 __  
_**


	16. My WTF Moment

**A**

**N**

**N**

A

**B**

**E**

**T**

**H**

**" Uggghhh! ****_Another_ ****one!" **Then I felt a strong gust of wind pulling me backwards. I looked behind me to see a giant gaping whole about the size of the Grand Canyon in the floor. " Crap, crap, crap, crap!" I scrambled to find something solid to hold on to.

My hand grabbed a worn out piece of paper with a ship on it. Child's play. I threw it away and tried to find something more solid. After a few attempts, I found a giant celestial bronze hand that strangely reminded me of a mechanical misfit that almost killed us... I climbed inside of it and stabbed my blade through the palm and hoped this thing was heavier than it looked.

The wind picked up and the glove started to shake a little more. Then it just stopped.

A voice called out in the distance, " You can out now! I'm not going to tear you to shreds with my wind, **yet." **The ' yet' part didn't sound too good, but sitting in a giant glove forever didn't either so I climbed out.

Climbing out, I realized that nothing else in the room was affected by the gust except me! There was a pile of treasure in one corner that was completely untouched, a pile of dolls in another, etc. The room wasn't like a hoarders place because they kept stuff they felt was important or had sentimental value. **_This place_** was just plain miscellaneous. Trash was everywhere, and it smelled like acid rain in the room.

I guess the wind god was getting antsy with me looking around the room because he screamed, " Are you going to approach me or not! " Then I felt a tug on my body. Suddenly, I was right in front of Aeolus eye to eye, " That's much better." I saw a glint in his eyes. What was it? Angst? Crazy? Happiness? Anger? I couldn't tell! It was all so jumbled up in those two eyes it was like trying to see read when your blind( Don't ask).

" Now what do you want from the superstar that is standing before you?" He smiled and I realized he was actually going to let me speak. " I need a way to-" " **Don't even bother! Ever since that Grace kid came here and asked for a _favor, _life became a living _HADES!" _ **All the air escaped my lungs and the room itself exploded! The walls were blown away and paper and trash floated through the air.

We were exposed to the outside sky, and storm clouds dominated were dominating my vision. The wind was blowing furiously and it was tearing away at my clothes.

I looked back at Aeolus and saw the same expression on his face as when I first met him, " **Why can't you demigods just leave me alone? " **His white suit and tie was completely unaffected by the wind. His grayish white hair was getting a little wind here and there, but all in all he was completely unaffected by the chaos he was causing.

He took one step towards me and an explosion of wind blew towards me. That happened **every time **until he finally reached me. I never realized that I was still on my knees until I saw him three feet taller than me.

Aeolus raised his hand, " Rise, young demigod, and speak of which you want so you may _**leave me alone! " **_I stood up shakily and immediately stumbled. His aura was powerful! I regained my stance and started my request again, " I need, " I paused to make sure he wasn't going to blast me again, "... a way to Olympus. "

He raised his eyebrow, " That's all? So depressing, but I suppose so as long as I get my peace and quiet. That way I can enjoy my sick day off and look for a new assistant!" He raised his hand, " This is good-bye, Annabeth Chase! And don't worry about your boyfriend. I'm sure he can fly!"

" Wait! What about Per-!" He snapped his fingers and I was already in the elevator rising to the 500th floor. _Don't Stop Believin'_ by Journey was on. Truly, I didn't really feel like ' believin' in anything right now. I was just hitchhiked, thrown, and transported across the country for a reason that was so far fetched I had almost forgotten about it.

Finally, the last _ding! _went off and the door slid open. I took a deep breath and walked in to see the gods in the middle of a meeting. It was kind of strange that they were **meeting** and it wasn't the summer or winter solstice. It was especially weird because Hades was seated at his newly refurbished throne( Credits to me!).

All of them were seated at their thrones, and they were in some sort of a heated argument. I heard Mom first, " We cannot start a war with these _things_! They are not from our Pantheon! Therefore, we must **not **have a mix between cultures from war! " Ares stood up, " They've already declared war on **us** byattacking that sorry excuse for a son of Poseidon and that Egyptian brat!"

_Was he talking about Percy? No, there are a ton of sons of Poseidon out there! That could be anybody! _Poseidon pointed at Ares, "** You _will not _bring my son into this, Ares! I don't see any of your children fighting our problems! " **Ares's form flickered from Adolf Hitler to Saddam Hussein to other dictators of evil and war.

Suddenly, everyone was voicing their opinion. All I heard was bickering, and I couldn't make out any real words, Greek or not. I looked at Zeus and Hades, who were still sitting in their chairs. Zeus was rubbing his temples with his hands. He then stood up and screamed, " _**SILENCE! " **_Everyone sat back down, except Hades, who was laughing at everyone else fight.

" As much as I would like to make a decision on this problem, there is too much bias in these arguments. I will wait until everyone calms down, and comes back with better arguments! Does everyone understand? " Everyone slammed their staff into the ground in agreement. " This meeting is adjourned!"

A few gods disappeared while others just walked away. I spotted Hermes and ran over to him, " Hey! What happened today? I wanted to come in early, but you said that you were busy! So I had to get here on my own." He looked at me with wide eyes, " What are you talking about? You never called me. " I heard laughing in the background, but I didn't bother to turn around.

" What do you mean I didn't call you!? I Iris messaged you and you said that you were too busy to transport me to Olympus to do today's work so Zeus will give me a day off for my birthday!" Something wasn't adding up. " What are you talking about! I've been here all day, and I haven't talked with anybody except my siblings. " His eyes got wide again, " Wait, you said you Iris messaged me?"

" Yea, so what?" He faced palmed himself, " Darn Dionysus! He's been intercepting my calls for weeks now! The truth is Annabeth, Zeus already gave you the day off! He didn't realize that it was your birthday until I reminded him. He thought that since you've been rebuilding Olympus for us, and it was almost your birthday, he would give you a day off as thanks!"

If I wasn't so devastated, I would've felt flattered.** Everything I went through, was for completely...nothing. **Hermes must have noticed how mad I was getting because when I opened my mouth to speak, he snapped his fingers and said, " Sorry for the inconvenience!" And I was back home.

Not too soon, too. If anyone had heard what I was about to say, I would have been struck down by Zeus! I walked into the kitchen and looked at the time on the clock: 10: 30 p.m. Hmm, that was usually the time I fell asleep anyway.

I grabbed a glass of water and walked slowly but quietly up to my room. Don't get me wrong, I was mad alright, fuming in fact! But I couldn't stay mad forever because tomorrow was my birthday! But something kept nagging at my head.

What Aeolus and the gods said kept replaying in my head like a scratched record, " Don't worry I'm sure your boyfriend can fly!" " ..That sorry excuse for a son of Poseidon and that Egyptian brat!" None of that would leave my head. Despite my head spinning from the thought process, I fell asleep as soon as I hit my bed, and I have to tell you, I never thought I would be so glad to be home.

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE AEOLUS! HE IS MY FAVORITE GOD! ANYWAY, THIS IS NOT THE END OF ANNABETH'S POINT OF VIEW BECAUSE ,AS YOU ALL MAY KNOW, RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS NEVER END WITH A HAPPY ENDING! EXCEPT THE LAST OLYMPIAN. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND ENJOY THIS STORY AS IT PROGRESSES AS I HOPE YOU WILL!**


	17. The Fight is Brought to Us

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

After sitting there for what I believed three hours, I realized Percy had very **strange **dreams. You may think I'm a hypocrite( and I know I have strange dreams) , but in Percy's case, one second he was talking about snakes, then waffles, then power, nāga... Wait! He was talking about Nāga!

How did he know about the nāga? 10 minutes after he muttered, " Nāga...", tears strolled down his face. I thought his tear duct had just busted, but after a while, I heard laughter. The thing was, this wasn't Percy's or ordinary laughter like after you tell a good joke to your buddies. This was laughter like, ' I'm dancing on your grave! How do you like me know!" kind of laugh. That didn't make me feel too good.

Percy's back arched, and he cringed. It didn't take me too long to realize that he was writhing in pain. " Percy! Percy!" I shook him violently so he would wake up, " Percy, wake up!"

He shot up in his bed, but not before he screamed, " No more, please! " His pleading tone seemed unusual due to his muscular and confident look. He noticed me sizing him up and pushed my face away, " If your going to lean in that close, you might as well rent me when you're on your own time."

" Sorry about that, " I said trying to act embarrassed, " Had bad dreams?" He looked off towards the nāga and shrugged, " No, but I realized that my mom is going to freak out since I didn't tell her I was going to be gone all day." I knew he was lying, but I decided to drop it by playing along, " You still listen to your mom?"

He raised an eyebrow, " What's that supposed to mean?" Here we go," I mean, your just so confident and you give off a kind of rebellious aura so I figured you lived alone or something." " Dude, do think I'd look this good without a mom?" He stood up and spun around to give me a panoramic view of his outfit.

I have to say, everything he wore matched, and I don't think he has enough time to worry about his clothes. I wondered about that, " What exactly do you do everyday?" He thought about it for a second, " Save the world and train. What exactly do you do? I mean, all you've given me is a rough draft!"

That was a good question, but I really wanted to know more about his situation, " I've saved the world twice! What exactly did you save the world from?" We really were about to get into _**one good conversation**_, but just as he was about to answer, all of the snakes got up and started walking.

Percy turned to me, " Later." That conversation was indefinitely over, for now.

We followed slowly and cautiously while they moved around the different corners. There was coral around every corner, and every-time Percy pulled me away from them and whispered, " Poisonous."

' Nough said. Stay clear of the coral!

The snakes slowed down when we reached a giant corridor that looked just like the room we were just in moments ago. I looked around and saw the room was dark. Not too dark, but it was close to an ashy black.

I looked at Percy to ask what his take on the place was, and he was pale. When I say ' pale', I mean _**pale! **_Whatever was with this room, Percy had history with it, and if it made the Percy I know **nervous, **I didn't want to know what it was.

Then the snakes were following became aware of our presence and turned around to face us. Percy got to my side and nodded, but his confidence slowly faded when he turned around to see two more looking at us with blank eyes. The ones in front said, " **Perseus Jackson, " **Then the ones in back said, " **Carter Kane, " ** Then they spoke in unison, " **_We've been expecting you! " _**

We barely took one down, and now we were facing four," Okay, Percy. We can do this as long as we fight together. If we can do that, they won't know what hit them." I looked at him and he shook his head, " Dude, they can **explode our heads." **

_Crap, " _Yea, I forgot." We were totally screwed, now. If we stand still, we died. If we fight, we still die!

Then we heard a voice booming down from above, " **So this is the Carter Kane? Nothing much, really. If I asked _him_ if I could train him, He probably wouldn't decline. Do you hear me, Jackson?" **_Jackson? Was he talking about Percy?_

I turned my head to ask Percy what he thought about it. I looked at him and sweat was pouring down his face and his arms! His sword started to slip out of his hands, but he made no attempt to catch it. For a moment there I thought I saw tears coming out of is eyes, but it was probably just sweat. I hoped it was just sweat.

Because if Percy was incapacitated then we were surely doomed. I couldn't do this alone, " I don't care what you have against Percy or anything! Just get down here and fight! Or do you want your lackeys to do your work for you?" I heard laughter, " **Where have you been hiding _him, _Jackson? He's got the same spirit like you, except he's smarter. _ Much, much_ smarter. If you want to fight, godling, then you must have good judgement to believe so. I will fight." **I would've been flattered about him saying that I was smarter than Percy, but I bet that was the same for most people.

" Percy, get ready. This is the final fight. Let's make this one count." Apparently he snapped out of it, " Wait! That's my line! Dang it, dude! You've been stealing all the good lines!" Thank Horus that he snapped out of it. Now _maybe _we had a chance.

The air in front of us sizzled and _Bam! _here the nāga was, " **I guess I should introduce myself to you, Carter. Percy already knows who I am. A little too well in fact, " **He glanced over at Percy and smiled, but when Percy smiled back, he lost the smile and replaced it with a frown, " **I am ****Paravataksha, 'Wielder of Vaiduryakanti: Bringer of Earthquakes! "**

Percy shrugged, " Man is that a mouthful! Did you have to take speech class just to learn your own name?" I actually understood that exactly, but.., " Hey! That was supposed to be my joke!" Conversations with this guy are always so very brain stimulating.

"** If you are through, it is time I show you who is the teacher and who is the student." **Paravataksha drew his sword. What a fine piece of work that was! Not! It looked just like a regular sword, and by regular sword, I mean like swords knights used in medieval times!

" Ooooo, scary! You got me shakin' in ma boots!" Percy put his sword in front of his face, " Now let's get serious here." We both charged the naga at the same time.

Bad move. _Very _bad move.

**HEY GUYS! HOW'S IT GOING? THIS CHAPTER IS PROBABLY VERY CONFUSING TO SOME, I GUESS, BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE THIS FIC. WILL END SOON. NOT TOO SOON, BUT JUST SOON. **

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING!  
**


	18. Double the Trouble

**HEY GUYS! R'M REALLY EXCITED TO BE ABLE TO KEEP TYPING ON THIS STORY SO PEOPLE CAN READ AND ENJOY. SO I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND BEING ABLE TO TAKE TIME OUT OF YOUR DAY TO READ.**

* * *

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y**

I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I'm over here crying my eyes out in front of the same dude who I'm trying not to get scared! Such a wimp! I let myself cry over something that will probably never happen, and Carter saw that!

To Carter, I was probably the bravest/strongest guy he knew, but now that he saw me all shaken up, he probably thinks otherwise.

Even if he saw me, he didn't show any signs of it, " Had bad dreams?" I looked at the snakes and looked back, "No, but I realized that my mom is going to freak out since I didn't tell her I was going to be gone all day." _Good job, Jackson! You've just told a totally bogus lie! You've now progressed from a totally calm, confident teen to a crying liar! " _You still listen to your mom?"

He changed the subject. Thank the gods! I wasn't going to be able to stand anymore conversation on the subject, " What's that supposed to mean?" He shrugged like he dreaded the mistake he just made, " What's that supposed to mean?" This was going to get interesting.

" I mean, your just so confident and you give off a kind of rebellious aura so I figured you lived alone or something." Well at least he didn't think any less of me, " Dude, do think I'd look this good without a mom?" I spun around to show him my clothes.

I'm sure Carter already told you about the rest of that conversation after all, we are sharing one recorder. Trust me, I really wanted to get into discussion with him about who's saving the world was better just so I could show him up, but the nāga started moving and had to leave.

Carter really was clueless when it came to sea life so I had to pull him away from every patch of poisonous choral and tell him to stay away. Such a kid.

When the nāga finally stopped, my heart skipped ten beats. The large room we were in was the same room that my nightmare took place. It was also going to be the place that we defeated this nāga, but I would have to overcome my fear. Then the nāga spoke, " **Perseus Jackson, " **I swear Paravataksha must have had children because they sounded just like him, " **Carter Kane, We've been expecting you!" **I always hated those words...

Then Carter already filled you in on all the boring chatter between us and Paravataksha after that. Oh, don't be like, ' What are you doing? I want to hear about what you were thinking during the conversation!' You already know what I was feeling: **I was terrified! **After Paravataksha took his human form, I knew we were totally screwed.

I don't Carter described him in detail enough. He was wearing a red robe with golden outlines on all the designs. He took it off, though, as soon as he appeared.

He didn't look any different than any other human boxer. Except for the fact that he was wearing air tight spandex pants. There was something else about him that was...**odd. **He wore a veil on the sides of his head as if he was trying to cover a blemish or something. I swear, I saw something under the veil...

I didn't take a lot of time to soak his appearance because before I knew it, we were already locking swords with the guy/ girl. I'M NOT SURE HOW IT WORKS ALRIGHT!?

It was a bad mistake to charge forward like that because I remembered something: His sword can cause earthquakes! When we hit his sword, vibrations were sent through my body and I'm pretty sure it broke something because I immediately started coughing up blood, " Crap! How could I forget!?

I looked over at Carter and he was coughing up blood too and there was blood coming out of his left eye.

Then, Paravataksha started laughing, "** This is a new reaction! Most people just crumble into a heap of their own bodies, but apparently, your bodies are hardened from your past fights. I wonder how many of those kind of hits you can take? " **He got an evil glint in his eyes, " **Let's find out!"**

He charged us this time.

He had speed working for him that's for sure, and I'm pretty sure that he had strength down the way he was swinging that sword around! " Percy!" I looked at Carter, and he was pointing at the side of his head. _Think? Yea, right! _

_I don't have time to think! _But I realized that he wasn't talking about his head; he was talking about Paravataksha's( I'll just call him Parava.) head! The sides that had the veil, to be specific.

But I had forgotten that Parava was on the offense, but luckily I ducked before his slice could make contact. I don't know how, but the slash did something because a giant gash appeared on my left cheek. " How in the name of Hades!" Parava retorted back, " **Don't you go spitting your gods name's about randomly! How dare you do it in my presence, in fact!" **

He stabbed his sword in the ground, and instantly the ground under my feet started shaking and cracking with hairline marks. I looked at Carter to see how things were going on his end. The ground was shaking around him two and it wasn't helping him at all control his blood flow.

_Crack! _Parts of the ceiling were breaking apart and falling to the ground. Two or three fell near me, but none of them grazed me. So I figured while I was having this much good fortune, I thought about trying to attack him while his sword was in the ground. **Another bad mistake. **

I charged him at full speed, and he looked up at me. His face told me all I needed to know: He had me, and he was going to kill me. Then something unexplainable happened. First his veils kept moving, and finally they lifted all the way off. I almost threw up then! Under his two veils were two different faces!

One face had a creepy little smile on it like, ' I just did the wrong thing! But what are you going to do about it!?' But its eyes said, ' I'm going to see what it's like on the inside of your body after I cut it open!' I didn't like his eyes very much.

The second face had the same eyes, but his facial expression... It was true horror! I mean, I've seen tons of horror movies, but no one could make a face like this and still be alive after making it. This face meant death was imminent and there was no way to stop it. Note to self: Stay away from that one! Then he did something even worse than showing his faces: He split into two more people!

The clones had the faces of his two side faces( respectively). The one on the left had Horror( which I'm calling it). The one on the right had Embarrass( again my work). The original Parava stood in the middle without his side faces. He pulled his sword out of the ground then he split _it _into two! He passed it out to his clones and took some steps back to sit down.

"** I think I will sit and rest while they do my work for me." **He snapped his fingers and the clones burst into action. Embarrass took my side and Horror took Carter's. Too bad for Carter! I didn't have time to see how he was holding up, though. I jumped forward this time and slashed low with Riptide. He was able to lift one foot up in time, but the other was too late.

His right foot was gone in a matter of seconds. Embarrass didn't scream in agony; he just lifted up his hand and started waving his index finger back and forth like, ' No, no. You shouldn't have done that!' He slashed his sword through the air, and a shock wave was sent from his sword to me! When it made contact, my body felt like it was on a rollercoaster; the old out of date kind that was supposed to be torn down( Don't ask).

I started getting nauseous from all the shaking, but it subsided leaving me dazed. Embarrass took that chance and charged me. I didn't have enough time to react so a huge gash was cut in my chest. What's worse is that every move he made with the sword affected me. Which also meant that the cut..." ARGHH!"

The cut was vibrating which pumped out more and more blood. " Percy!" Carter looked like he was holding up a little better than me. At least he wasn't on the ground writhing in pain. His opponent already lost an arm and a leg( no idiom intended), but that didn't seem to slow him down any. I finally got up to see that Embarrass was waiting for me to get up. Isn't that nice? Bad mistake, but nice.

I didn't wait to get a good stance; as soon as I was able, I lunged forward and stabbed him straight through the neck. Blood didn't come gushing out or anything like that he just went _Poof!_ and he was gone. Looking over at Carter, I saw he was almost finished as well. He had alot of cuts and stuff, but overall, he looked better than me!

Finally I heard _Poof! _and that was the signal that his clone was gone.

Parava was still sitting in his chair asleep. When Carter's clone was gone he woke up. Coincidence? He smiled at us, " **Is it already playtime again? " ** He appeared right between me and Carter and drew two swords. They were both the same from what I could tell which meant double the trouble.

**" They always say that two is better than one, right?"**

* * *

**I'M GOING TO START TRYING TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER. THIS CHAPTER IS A MAJOR IMPROVEMENT FROM MY LAST ONES. SO I JUST WANTED TO TEST IT OUT TO SEE HOW IT GOES. **

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING!**


	19. Picking Back Up

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Walt really looked hot. It didn't matter, though, I had to fight him one way or another. If I didn't fight him here he would've gotten away, and when he gets away...I don't know what will happen!

" Sadie Kane, pleasure of making your acquaintance!" His voice was deep! Like you would here a king sound, but as you know I** hate authority**. I charged him. Walt had that look on his face like, ' Isn't that rude?' He raised his hand which started to glow a gray light. I realized what was happening and sidestepped the blast.

I pulled out my wand and screamed, " _**Ha-wi!"**_Walt was thrust backwards but he didn't lose his stance. I kept running thinking that maybe if I got closer my spells would do more damage. Moving in on Walt from four feet, I raised my wand to cast another spell. _Bad move._

Walt roundhouse kicked my wand out of my hand, and grabbed me by my neck. His grip was getting tighter and harder on me. I cursed at him and kicked furiously but he wouldn't lessen his grip no matter what I did, " _Walt..let...me...go!" _It's hard to talk while being choked by a giant hand.

Walt's hand raised to my face and began to glow with a gray light. I knew what was going to happen, and I didn't like it, " _Walt...please...__**don't**__!" _I put as much force as I could into that last word, and it left me drained. My eyes were getting drippy. My words must have worked, though, because Walt had confusion written on his face. " Stop resisting you insolent fool! Let me kill this girl!" His hand got brighter again but soon died out and finally diminished.

Soon enough Walt's hand released me and I fell to the ground. I couldn't move my limbs, but I was still conscious.

The possessed body that was towering over me kicked me on my back so he could look into my face, " Sadie Kane, you are **very, very** fortunate to have that boy's soul inside this body! If he wasn't here, you would be dead and I would've killed all of those children too, " He sighed, " I guess I must take my leave now. There are bigger fish to fry, and a larger world to control..." He walked through the door out of the infirmary, but put his hand back through to wave at me.

" _Son.. of a..." _I lost consciousness.

When I came to, the first thing I laid eyes on was a coffin, " AHHH!" I scrambled back to the corner of the apparent room I was in. My head hit something solid. I looked around and it looked like I was in some sort of mausoleum.

A dark shadow appeared above the casket and it solidified. Out popped Anubis in his teenage boy form! " How's it going Sadie?" He winked at me. I would've blushed if I were under different circumstances, " Where am I Anubis?" Then my memories of the past thirty minutes came back, " What's wrong with Walt!?" He winced like me saying Walt's name was hurting him, " I honestly don't know Sadie.."**  
**

" How could you **not **know!? You're inside of his head, and your telling me you don't know what's going on? " Anubis looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole for a few millenia, " Look, Sadie, " He paused to make sure I wasn't going to hit him, " Whatever is going on with Walt is out of my hands! I've tried every thing I could do to help, but nothing is working! You were lucky that his body didn't kill you! If Walt's soul and I hadn't pulled together to make sure his body didn't strangle you, well, you know the rest..."

" If Walt's soul helped fight his body then how come you can't bring Walt's soul here so I can talk with him?" Anubis scowled then, " Who ever has Walt's body, now has Walt's soul under lock and key, and I can't find it anywhere." _Does that mean that his soul is gone? _It was all I could think.

" No, his soul isn't gone, but it is faint. It's out there somewhere. I don't know the specifics, but it's out there." He uncovered the coffin and looked inside. It seemed like he was having memories of something, but he sighed and closed the coffin again. " I don't know what to do now, Anubis. I mean, the chaps are all scared, and I'm clueless of what's going on!"

I started crying. It wasn't even that emotional of an experience. If anything, I should have cried when the magicians in Texas died when Apophis attacked, but I didn't. There was something about this event that triggered my breakdown.

A cold hand swept across my face and wiped the tears off my face, " Now's not the time to cry, Sadie. You said the kids are scared? Go find them and console them. You don't know what's going on? I know you, Sadie Kane. If there is any one that I know who can figure this out, **you're one of them. " **The jackal headed god was right.

It was a touching speech and I felt really flattered. In fact, I didn't feel like yelling at him any more.

I needed to go find the kids and bring them back to Brooklyn House. We needed to regroup and make sense of what's going on, " Thanks, Anubis. I really needed that." " Anytime, Sadie. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go look for the other half of this joint soul arrangement." He flashed out, or more like darkened out, of the concrete room, and I was back at Liberty Island.

None of the trainees were at the spot I left them at. I looked around and saw Shelby wearing a Statue of Liberty trilby, and was licking an ice cream cone. Holding her hand was Alyssa. Everyone else just seemed to file in behind Alyssa: Zia, Julian, Felix, Cleo, and Jaz. Felix and Jaz had cuts and bruises all over them but nothing that Jaz couldn't fix.

Shelby spotted me and dropped her ice-cream cone, " Sadie!" She ran towards me and hugged my leg. " Hey you little ankle- biter!" I patted her on the head and she retreated, " You don't have cooties do you?"

" Of course not!" Everyone else caught up to us," Hey, Sadie! Where's Walt?"

Man... " He's not going to be coming back to Brooklyn House for a while, you guys. The older people of the group will talk about it later, but for now we'll just leave it at that." I tried to keep my anguish from showing. A few of them muttered, " Oh..." Julian and Felix knew what was going on, though. There was nothing getting past them.

" But hey! How about we all go back and clean up Brooklyn House, okay? We need to do it quick before Bast sees! Otherwise, we're _all _dead!" I grabbed the pyramid and we teleported back to Brooklyn House, and we will **not **leave it again like we did before. Next time, we'll be ready.

While we were teleporting back to Brooklyn House, I realized why I cried at the mausoleum: I knew that the next time we met Walt, I would probably have to... _**kill** **him.**_

* * *

**HEY, YOU GUYS! HOW'S IT GOING? AGAIN I'M GOING TO SAY THIS, I POST A CHAPTER AS SOON AS I GET THROUGH WITH IT. THERE IS NO WAITING PERIOD OF WEEKS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. IT'S JUST PLAIN I WILL POST WHEN I POST. THANK YOU!**

**NEXT STOP, ANNABETH! WHAT WILL GO ON WITH HER STORY TIME? WHO KNOWS? ( EVEN I DON'T) THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOY THE FUTURE OF THIS FANFIC. ! **

**WAIT! ONE MORE THING, WHAT I POSTED ABOUT MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONGER, I CAN ONLY DO THAT WHEN I HAVE A LOT OF GROUND TO COVER WITH A LOT OF CREATIVE JUICES. SO LONG CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE SORT OF OCCASIONAL. THANK YOU!**


	20. Meeting the Present-Eating Gryphon

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**B**

**E**

**T**

**H**

My birthday wasn't really off to a good start.

I woke up at about 3:30 a.m to see my dad sneaking out of the house. We got into this huge fight about why he was leaving, and his base reason was that there was a very once in two millennia archeological find that happened overseas in India.

It was so special that they immediately called my dad and the head of the investigation personally asked him to come over. They even offered pay and an escort to the site. Wow... The only problem I had was that I was hoping that I'd get to spend my birthday with him, but I knew that when it came to special history sites, well, everything else isn't important.

He left and I was alone at the house with my stepmom and her sons. I wasn't looking forward to that, but thankfully, one of her close relatives got seriously injured. Don't get me wrong! I'm not glad that their hurt, I'm just glad that my mom and brothers are going away to look after him for a while. They packed some clothes, and Mom told me that she hated it as much as I did, but I'd have to open my own presents.

"So now I'm alone...at my house...on...my birthday." It was 6:30 a.m on my birthday, and I was officially alone. I wrote that message down on a piece of paper so I wouldn't forget.

I sat on the couch and thought about how I would celebrate my birthday. Nothing really came to mind, but I really thought about Iris messaging Chiron and seeing if he could bring me to Camp Half-Blood...{Wait! Why didn't I just Iris message Chiron so he could bring me to Olympus in the first place!? SUCH AN IDIOT!}

Anyway, I decided against it because I didn't think it'd be a good idea to have a birthday party around the Stoll Brothers. My only idea was to call Percy and maybe Grover to come over and celebrate. I picked up the phone and called Percy's mom, and she answered," [ Yes, this is Sally Jackson.] Hello, Ms. Sally. This is Annabeth; is Percy home? [ Well, he was yesterday morning, but he said he'd be back and I haven't seem him since.] Oh..." I didn't really know what to say next.

An image popped into my head: Aeolus raising his hand and saying, ' Don't worry! I'm sure your boyfriend can fly!' What was that supposed to mean? I mean, if Percy is in the sky Zeus should shoot him down, but what if he wasn't in a form of transportation... " [ You still there Annabeth? ] Oh! Sorry, Ms. Jackson. I just caught up in my thoughts. [ Don't worry about Percy, Annabeth. I'm sure he's fine, and I almost forgot: Happy birthday!] "

I was sure something was going on, but I couldn't bring myself to think about what, " Thanks Ms. Jackson! Have a good day![ Please, Annabeth, just call me Sally.] Thanks...Sally. [ Bye!]"

My next move was to Iris message Grover to see if Percy was there.

I would really like _not _to go into detail about the conversation, but it was very...brain stimulating. Grover showed up but he was speaking in rhyme. My only guess was that the Ares and Apollo cabin were at it again. In fact, I know they were because I heard Clarisse, " **Give me back my spear or I promise on the Styx I will make you pay! " **Thunder rumbled over head the same way it always does when someone promises on the Styx.

Will Solace was off in the background, " But I didn't do anything! " A huge explosion went off and next thing I knew Grover was speaking in rhyme. That conversation was ultimately doomed so I just ended it.

Looking around the house for something to do but worry about Percy, my eyes kept finding themselves locking on to my birthday presents, " Oh, why not?" I walked over and grabbed the smallest box first. The card read _To Annabeth, from Dad. " _Probably just a map of King Tut's tomb or something..."

I opened the box and pulled out a coin. It wasn't just any coin, though. It was gold, **pure **gold! I couldn't make out what the insignia or designs on the coin were, though. My dad managed to get me a mystery gold coin. Perfect way for him to annoy me when he's not even there.

I tied it to a string and put it around my neck. It made me feel less mad at him for leaving, but I wasn't ready to fully forgive. My desire to open presents was cooled after a little of looking at the coin so I just walked outside and laid down on the lawn. The sky wasn't really that bad; there were clouds that blotched out the Sun at times which is what made sky gazing all the better.

My brain was on overtime, and I really wanted to think of nothing more than just looking at the sky, but then I heard a high-pitched sound. Instinct told me that it was something trying to attack me so I drew my knife. After a few spins of looking around, I relaxed and laid back down. Then, the sound came back and it sounded like a shriek, but I couldn't make out if it was human...

I looked back up towards the sky and saw a small spot in the middle of the Sun. It kept getting bigger and bigger, until it started to block my view.

Quickly getting up, I reached for my knife again and got ready for a fight because whatever that thing was, it was coming my way. **_SHRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! _** My ears started ringing and I couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness. I realized the high-pitched sounds were coming from this thing!

Finally, it was close enough for me to run it through my mythological history. " Oh, this is pretty simple: Gryphon, but what is it doing here? There aren't any Hyperborean Giants around here, and there isn't any go-" I looked down at my gold coin, " Crap!" Looking back up at the Gryphon, I realized that I was too little to late.

The gryphon slashed at me and got my arm, but it was shallow so all I would need was a band-aid. I jumped to the side and tried to kick it in the face, and I hit it. But all it did was make it more mad. The gears in my head were spinning trying to think of an idea, but it was kind of hard to do with a gryphon trying to kill you.

My brain and my body were on different pages. My brain was thinking about a strategy while the latter was defending from and attacking the gryphon. The gryphon knocked me off my feet and I was suddenly on the ground. I looked off to the side and saw our neighbors gold table clothe...

The gryphon took a slash at me while I was on the ground, but I rolled away and quickly got to my feet, " _Please _let this work!" I ran to the house next door and pulled off the table clothe from outside. It wasn't real gold, but it would have to do. Walking slowly over to in front the concrete shed, I realized how small this gryphon was. It wasn't fully grown, yet it wasn't really young.

The thought stayed in my head up 'til the gryphon pounced toward the clothe that I held in front of the shed. At the last second, I ripped it away, and the gryphon hit the wall with a _THWAK! _

There were some cracks here and there, but the gryphon was ultimately K.O.' d. I quickly ran into the shed.

Seconds later, I walked out with a leash in hand. Trying to be careful I locked it around the creatures neck and stepped back to look at my work, " Looks like I have a new pet!" My brain was on the page that maybe Chiron would keep him at Camp Half-Blood like he does with Mrs. O' Leary. Wishful thinking, maybe, but I had a feeling about this one...

I looked back at the gryphon and sighed, " I hope it didn't hit its head too hard..." Walking back over to the house, I watched it carefully making sure it was still asleep. I finally leaned against the side of the house and sat down while watching the beast, of course.

My mind immediately kicked into imagination mode. I don't know, but I think being alone on my birthday me feel... more relaxed and carefree. On normal days, I would have just killed the thing because it tried to attack me, but I didn't. Strange?

The thoughts of the gryphon not being where it was now and where it would be if I killed seemed all the too different so I pushed them out of my mind. After being awake four hours I finally felt at peace on my birthday.

Then the earthquakes started.

**LOOKS LIKE ANNABETH HAS A NEW PET! LOVELY ISN'T IT? SORRY FOR THE WAIT( EVEN IF IT WASN'T THAT LONG). I'VE BEEN DOWN IN JACKSON FOR THE SEMI- FINALS OF THE HIGH SCHOOL BASKETBALL 3-A STATE CHAMPIONSHIPS, AND I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO TYPE, BUT YOU ALL KNOW WHO'S NEXT. **

**I AM REALLY LOOKING FOR FORWARD TO WHAT IDEAS I HAVE NEXT SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! THANKS FOR READING!**

**_GOoOoOo BLUE DEVILS!_  
**


	21. The Snake Bears Its Fangs

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

The fight against the Par( short for Paravataksha) clones was going pretty well.

I don't know about Percy, but I was slicing him like butter! He didn't have any skills at all so it was no trouble for me to slice his arm off, but he just kept coming back for more.

There was only one time that he actually came at me with force.

Without thinking, I looked into his eyes. His face was written with grotesque images of death and torture, but when I looked into his eyes it was like I was in a whole 'nother world except there was nothing there. He was still there looking at me. Nothing was coming out of his mouth. He just stared at me...

I kept looking into his eyes. Finally, I felt my side start to get soaked in something. Without looking down, I felt my side with my hand.

My head didn't move to look at my hand so I had to raise my hand to my face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw red. Blood red! I was bleeding, but how? We'd been staring at each other for the past five minutes and neither of us has moved!

Last time I checked I was as healthy as ever, but here I am bleeding for no apparent reason? It had to have been the hollow shell of a body that I was looking at that did this, but he hadn't moved at all!

I was in a trance! That had to be it! I mean, all I did was look into his eyes and_ bam!_ it all changed. _His eyes! _But as soon as I figured it out, the thing started speaking, " Hello there, Carter! I hope you are enjoying yourself with your deluded visions of winning against me, but unfortunately, I've been winning the whole time! " He glared at me with a grin, " Ever since you looked into my beautiful eyes, "( He must've been blind), " I have been killing you. All your friend Percy sees is you killing me, but in reality _**I'm the one doing the killing!"**_

He lunged at me, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by..._fear? _

He stabbed me slowly through my arm making sure that I could feel every vibration from his sword and bleed out every ounce of pain that he could get from it. While he was slowly piercing me, he kept whispering, " Your friend Percy? _**Dead!** _Your trainees? _**Dead!** _Your foolish gods? _**Dead!** " _He kept going deeper and deeper into my head, " Your girlfriend Zia? _**Dead! ** _Your uncle Amos? **_Dead! _**Last but not least: Your poor little sister Sadie? _**DEAD!** _" My head rattled with fear and despair, " _**DO YOU HEAR ME? THEY'RE ALL DEAD! ALL OF THEM BECAUSE LITTLE CARTER KANE GOT SCARED!"**_

My mind was racing, and tears were rolling off my face, but I couldn't help it. I felt like how Percy looked when he was asleep: Complete Fear. But I wasn't going to go down like this. Not now, not ever.

" **HAHAHAHAHA! ** Ughh!" He crossed his eyes to see between them, but all he could see was the shine of my blade as it went through his skull, " You... can... never... escape...fear...Carter...Ka-" Then he just disintegrated, and I was back in the real world. _  
_

Percy had already finished off his double, and was now looking at Par. Next thing I knew, Par was in between Percy and I with one sword in each hand. We were totally screwed from that point because I was in no physical or mental state for this, but it had to be done some time, and it wasn't going to happen two hours from now.

He sliced sideways with his sword and both Percy and I ducked. We both sliced at his legs, but he jumped and did a split in the air and kicked us in the face. I went to his right and Percy to the left. I'm pretty sure I left an imprint in the wall, but I didn't have time to admire my work because Par was soon standing at my feet.

" **I thought you two would be more of a challenge, but I guess my faces did you in... Too bad, they always get to have fun." **He grabbed me by my shirt collar and I tried to kick him away but his body was made out of rock! One kick and _crack! _I almost broke a toe! He lifted me higher in the air, and I was able to get a picture at Percy.

His leg was stuck under a _humongous_ rock, and he was trying furiously to do anything he could to get it off. His face told me he didn't think that he would make it out quick enough so I was going to be alone for a while.

I pulled my wand out of the Duat, " _Ha-wi!" _Par was shot back a few feet and tripped over himself, " **As expected, Carter. You would find the best time in a problem to capitalize and turn it to your advantage. Well done, but you miscalculated: I am not a problem. I am_ the destruction! " _**He appeared right back at where I was, and analyzed me from head to foot, " **You look in pain, Carter Kane! Rhyme intended. How would you like me to put you out of your misery?" **

He punched me square in the face and I met the ground hard. I pulled out my wand again, but Par quickly appeared and took it, " **Don't you see I'm doing this in your best interest?" **His grip on the wand tightened and it broke under the pressure, " My wand-!" He gripped my by my face and lifted me up once more, " **I thought I could train you, but you don't want to be trained do you? Alas, you would have had power at the foot of you grasp! " **

I looked back at Percy who had just managed to free himself from the boulder, but it was already too late.

Par gave a form of sign like it was an honor or something. Then he raised his sword, and sliced it across my chest and stomach. I was pretty much dead at that point. He dropped me on the ground and walked off.

Blood pumped through the pulsating cut, and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

I was going to die.

We were kilometers underwater and I don't think Percy had a P.h.D or Doctorates Degree somewhere in his arsenal. I caught one last look at Percy before I lost conciousness. He was free and looking at my lifeless body on the ground. He looked like he had seen a ghost because he was pale and violently shaking. Then I saw his face.

It was the same face as when he was sleeping. Did he, by any chance, see this same image in his dreams? He ran over to me, right past Par. Par didn't seem to care so he just sidestepped out-of-the-way.

Percy knelt over me and I tried to speak, " P-Pe-Percy.." Then a cut busted open and blood spurted out. Then I fainted. The strange thing was, though, is that I could still feel. Because maybe two minutes after I fainted I felt vibrations. They were almost like Par's but these were different. More natural. Then chaos erupted all around me. I couldn't see or hear it, but I was pretty sure from the way things were feeling: someone else was going to die.

And I hoped it wasn't Percy...

**IF ANYONE IS CONFUSED ABOUT ANYTHING I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD TELL ME INSTEAD OF SAYING YOU ARE CONFUSED AND LEAVING IT AT THAT. PLZ AND THANK YOU!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS PROBABLY A LITTLE TOO MUCH BUT I COULDN'T HELP THE FLOW OF MY MOOD SO THIS IS HOW IT TURNED OUT. I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! THANKS FOR READING!**


	22. Nothing Like Controlling Water

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y **

_CRAP! _Was all I could think of when Parava kicked us both through the air, but of course it was my luck that a giant rock just up and decided, " Hmmmm, I think I'll crush a demigod's leg today!" At least that would have made more sense.

After I realized that my leg was stuck, my eyes darted back and forth looking for Carter. I eventually found him, but Parava had him in choking position. Carter noticed me and looked at me like, ' Hurry up!' But I gave him a look back and that told him that I wouldn't be out for a while. Carter raised his wand and screamed something, but from no circulation from my leg, my hearing was getting a little bad so I couldn't hear.

Parava was shot back some and stumbled. After that, I thought maybe Carter could buy me some time or ware him out some until I got free, but next thing I knew, Parava was right back to choking Carter. He then proceeded to break Carter's wand. _That _plan was ruined.

After he broke his wand, I started making progress moving the rock slowly, but I was moving quick enough where I would be out in a two minutes, tops. But Parava raised his sword and that gave me the impression that I didn't have two seconds.

He slashed down his sword, but I caught a glimpse of Carter's face before he did. I can't explain it, but, he didn't look terrified. More like he wished he could have understood what was happening. _Slash! _The sword made contact and Parava dropped Carter like a rock. Adrenaline surged throughout my body and I pushed the rock away.

Then suddenly, I was outside of my body. I saw myself running toward Carter and the snake letting me through. A thought ran through my head as I sprinted towards Carter _No, no, no, no, nononononononononononono! This is my dream! But it couldn't have been real! But here I am... _I reached him and he started to say something, " P-Pe-Percy.." But then blood forced itself out of his body and all over me. This was my dream and it was happening before my own eyes.

Something in my head went _Snap! _ " This is my dream. This is. Is my. Is my dream. Is dream. Dream. " I can't tell you specifics, but when I finished my stammering, the ground under my feet was vibrating furiously. I didn't pay any attention to it because I was so absorbed in the horrific event that just occurred.

_Why couldn't __**I **__have helped him? Why couldn't __**I **__be the one dying on the ground? Why couldn't __**I **__protect him? _

The vibrations got big enough to where Parava noticed, " **So you've finally figured it out,huh? I thought I'd have to kill everyone you know to bring it out of you, but you seem to be very attached to your friends; even if you just made new ones. " **He rose his sword in the air and pointed it towards me.

I looked up, but everything I saw was red. Like blood was filling my eyes; like I was wearing contacts, I should say. The shaking was now breaking apart the ground all around me.

Blue mist flowed from the seeps in the ground and rose up in the air. From that point on, I didn't have any control of my body.

I slowly raised my hand in the air, and the mist seemed to react and follow the movement. I, then, touched the tip of my sword, and all of the matter that was floating through the air ran through the tip of Riptide. Soon, Riptide was glowing blue.

Power surged through the sword and poured into my body. I could feel vibrations: movement. The sword was still glowing when Parava said, " **Are you ready now?" **I had no idea what he was talking about, but I didn't have to because my body reacted anyway. Parava and I lunged for each other at the same time.

I'd never been in a sword fight like that except maybe against Ares or Kronos, except, somehow, we were on level playing fields. I couldn't feel the effects of his sword anymore because the vibrations coming off of mine were counterattacking his. It was like we had the same sword, " **Poseidon, the old fool! Never telling his children of their powers, bah! Leave it up to the " Earth Shaker" to not be truthful to his children!"**

I indefinitely had no idea what he was yammering on about " powers." All I knew is that I was mad and on the verge of kicking his butt with no remains.

My mouth opened, intending to speak, but **_my_** voice didn't come out, " _**Foolish nāga! You dare make insults of my father in front of my face? Such an unwise move..."** _

I **never** talk like that. And I never intend too, but who was that speaking out of my mouth? They had the same intentions as me and it sounded like me, but that** wasn't** me!

My body lunged forward and Riptide met Parava's side. It didn't cut through too far, but it was enough to make him scream out in pain, " **It seems your swordsmanship skills have increased dramatically. I couldn't even see that coming! " **He touched his side and examined his finger. Golden blood flowed but it wasn't ichor. This blood had a red tint to it and was thicker, " **Strange. Very strange, indeed..." **

He wiped the substance off on his pants, " **Very well, playtime is _over!"_** He drew his double swords again and touched them together. Golden mist flowed from the touch. It covered his body and soon dispersed to reveal a golden Paravataksha.

It reminded me of what just happened to me, but his seemed alot more practiced. He sneered at me, " **This is what your's could have looked like if you let me train you. But it seems you must learn of this on your own...If you live to try!" **He slashed towards me and a wave of vibrations was sent towards me. On instinct, I did the same thing, and the forces clashed. The air itself shook with a blue and gold light.

Out of no where, Parava shot out of the light and stabbed me in my collar-bone. I retorted in pain, " **You worthless garden snake! " **I brought my knee up and stuck him in the gut. He got a quick slice at me before he flew backwards and nicked my cheek, but my body didn't skip a beat. I ran underneath Parava while he was still in the air so he didn't notice me until he hit the ground. I brought down my sword, but he rolled out-of-the-way just in time. Immediately, when my sword hit the ground, a giant earthquake erupted throughout the area.

Parava stood up, " **This is just a taste of the power you could amount to. Take it in and let it absorb you, Percy Jackson!" **He was right. I felt power coursing through me and steadily making me feel... immortal! My mind was telling me I could do anything and it felt great! Then suddenly, it all fell apart.

Rifts in the ground were beginning to open all around us. I snapped out of it, and remembered Carter's body was lifeless on the ground. A rift opened right in front of him and was widening _fast, " **Carter!"**_I broke out in a dead run towards him. His body was slowly being consumed by the rift. I was finally in spitting distance and I dove for him just when he fell in.

I grabbed his hand and held on tight. " **I'm not... going to... lose you!" **I pulled him up and out. My body finally relaxed and I was able to get a breath in before Parava attacked me again.

I saw him coming just a little too late. His sword cut a few inches off the top of my head, but I spun around and cut him across the stomach. His blood flowed from the cut, but he didn't see too affected, " **You know how to recover from a hit. That would be more amazing if it was something... more serious. " **He brought down his sword, and it connected with the ground.

Gold light surrounded Carter's body in an 'O' shape and he was dead in the center( I am by _**no **_means being literal). The glowing ground then separated itself from the main patch, and suddenly, Carter was alone.

" **If you can defeat me before that land that is supporting your friend over there collapses, his body will be safe. If not, his body will be sent straight to Tartarus or the Egyptian underworld. Whichever he prefers..." ** I couldn't believe it: he was putting this off like it was some kind of **game! **

But I soon realized that he was in no better shape than I was. He was cut up everywhere, and I'm pretty sure I was feeling how he looked. His pants ripped in many places. He had already taken his shirt off, and the scars on his chest were beginning to open up. He was also breathing heavily, but I'm pretty sure that it was because of him using all the energy from his sword because his gold form began to flicker.

While my blue form was still going strong, I was still worn out. I didn't look down to see exactly how I looked, but I think I got enough of a picture from Parava. I didn't let the feeling dictate my body, though.

I mustered as much strength as I could and started to run. Parava seemed to mimic my movement and ran towards me. All of the golden energy from his body flowed to his sword. He was back to his normal color, with the exception of his sword which now glowed a bright gold.

My mind reacted immediately and the blue mist flowed to my sword. I could feel the power bursting from the sword! Although my sword felt great, with the power gone, I felt like my body was going to fall apart. I was at my peak. If this didn't get rid of him, he was immortal, " **You may be a nāga king, but you are no god!" **

All he did was smirk, " **We will see..." **We both jumped in the air and clashed swords. For a second, our swords were matched, but over the sound of metal clashing, I heard _crack! _My worst fear at that moment was that Riptide was breaking or that the room was crumbling due to the vibrations being emitted, but neither of those were correct.

In fact, a sword was cracking; it just wasn't mine. I could see hairline fractures all over Parava's sword. A look of worry spread across his face, " **Well, it seems I am beat." **When he said 'beat', his **sword _broke in half!_ **My sword burst through his and stabbed where his heart should have been.

I won.

* * *

**NOT MUCH OF AN ENDING, HUH? I DECIDED TO ADD MY OWN LITTLE SPARK OF INTEREST WITH PERCY. YOU ALL UNDERSTAND, RIGHT? PERCY IS THE SON OF THE 'GOD OF THE SEAS' POSEIDON. BUT POSEIDON IS ALSO THOUGHT TO HAVE POWER OVER EARTHQUAKES! SO WHY NOT HIS CHILDREN?**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT SPRING BREAK( IF YOU ALREADY HAVEN'T HAD YOURS)!**


	23. Stupid Intuition

**I AM THINKING ABOUT SKIPPING CARTER IN THE NEXT ROUND... WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? I WILL NEED YOU TO TELL ME BY REVIEWING WHETHER IT'S OK OR NOT. THANKS!**

* * *

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

The tremors really weren't helping the cleaning effort. Every I placed Carter's photo back on his desk, a tremor would rattle the room and it would fall to the floor. I finally just got so frustrated and grabbed a bottle of glue to seal it down, but when I looked back at the photo, there was a crack just where Carter's face should have been.

I would have found it extremely funny under different circumstances, but something seemed different. I put the picture down, anyway, " It's just my head. The faster I get out of the room, the better I'll feel. "

It didn't help.

We were in the gym casting "_hi-nehm" _spells all over the place, and I just so happened to step on a deflated basketball. It was cut straight across the middle. I picked it up to look at it closer, and I realized it was Carter's practice basketball. It was the ball he used when he was practicing with Khufu, but what could've made the precision cut? It looked like it was from a sword, but no one owned a sword other than Carter. It really made wonder where he was{ No, I was not worried about or missing you, Carter!}.

I knew he went to go get a book for Jaz, but how long could that really take? He was gone for the whole day yesterday and through the night! I knew he was clumsy and sometimes forgetful, but this was all new!{ You know I'm right as always, Carter.}

" He probably just got lost somewhere or something, " That was all I could think of other than the thought of him being stuck in the loo all day and night. That made me laugh a little.

I dropped the deflated ball and walked to the roof to see how Freak was doing. My thoughts were that Freak was probably " freaking" out from all the hullabaloo downstairs. Plus, he probably already ate through his rations for yesterday so I brought up some frozen turkey legs, **" _FREEEEEEEEAAAAAK!" _**The gryphon was sitting in his little cot surrounded by bones. I would have been " freaked" out if I didn't know he ate the meat that came off those bones.{ Okay, I'll stop with the "freak" jokes, Carter. They really were getting old...}

Throwing the turkey in the cot, I realized I was doing Carter's job for the day. He was going to hear my wrath when he came back, " He was the bloody one who forced us all to pick chores in the first place, and here I am doing his! That boy-!" Pain erupted from my left shoulder to my right side.

It felt like someone cut me with their sword. My body felt like there was blood pouring from the cut, and when I touched where the pain felt the worst, I promise on Isis that I saw red! Then, I felt Carter. Not physically but mentally.

His mind was inside of mine. I felt it slowly drifting away. Not like it leaving my head, but more like it leaving eternity! Carter was dying and I could feel it in my head!

Zia and Felix walked through the door to the roof, " Hey, Sadie. Are you here t-" I interrupted them, " Sorry you guys, gotta go!" I jumped on Freak, who was halfway through with a turkey leg. He seemed reluctant to go, but he flew anyway.

" Wait! Where are you going?!" I didn't bother answering them because I was already out of earshot. I had no idea where I was going. There is no sour-coating it.{ Sugar-coating it, you say, Carter?} I point-blank had no idea where I was going. My mind was making all the movements I needed. Even it was keeping my destination secret from me! Is that even possible?

I constantly kept looking below us like something was tailing us, but I think it was because I was anxious. My mind was racing so fast, I can't really give you a definite answer of how long it took or how far I went, but I remember passing the Appalachian Mountains.

Then, the Mississippi River soon passed under us, and Freak started dipping in the sky. I looked towards the sun and saw that it wasn't even noon yet! We must have flown very fast to be already over the Mississippi River from New York! Which meant that Freak was working hard, but we couldn't stop now! I'm pretty sure we needed to go further.

" Let's go Freak! I promise I will get you a whole meat locker of turkey if you keep going! Come on, please!"

" **Freeeeaaak..."** He groaned, but he kept going. Our pace slowed, but we were still making good time, I believe. After maybe an hour or two of flying, I think I got a good idea of where we were going.

We had already passed over the Rockies, and we were heading into a large desert looking area. My head told me that this is where we needed to be. I didn't believe a single word my head said after that point. I had slave driven a hungry gryphon across the United States because of a _feeling? _And that so-called " feeling" led us to fly over the desert! That was it!

I was about to motion for Freak to turn around when I spotted something flying our way. " Must be a vulture.." Freak turned around ready to fly away when I heard, " _**SCREEEEAAAAM!" ** _The shockwave almost knocked me off Freak!

Freak spun around quick enough for me to see a foot coming towards my head, " AHHH!" I shrieked and ducked just in time for the foot to pass over my head. I cautiously lifted my head back up to see my attacker.

She could've been my doppelgänger! Besides her demeanor and clothing style she could've been me! She had blonde hair: Check! She had good looks: Check! She looked like she carry here own weight: DING, DING, DING! We have a winner! I looked at her in the face, and I could immediately tell she was smart. Her eyes were storm cloud gray and ever-so intimidating, " Is that how you greet every person that you meet?"

Her gray eyes startled me, " Only people who hurt my boyfriend. Now, where is he!?" I started thinking she was crazy, " Boyfriend? Last time I checked this is a desert, and you and I are alone so I don't think there's a boy for miles!"

She jumped off the gryphon and tackled me off mine, " Liar!" _The idiot just tackled me off of my flying gyphon above a scorching hot desert! _

I turned my head and watched as the ground below us closed in on us. Just what I was looking for...

* * *

**THE REASON I MADE THIS CHAPTER SHORT IS BECAUSE I NEED TO KEEP THE STORY LINE MOVING WITH ANNABETH'S POV. I'M THINKING OF SKIPPING CARTER IN THE NEXT ROUND... I NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. WHETHER I SHOULD OR SHOULDN'T.**

**THANKS FOR READING! AND PLEASE ENJOY THE FUTURE CHAPTERS!**


	24. Catfight!

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**B**

**E**

**T**

**H**

The earthquakes came at an inconvenient time. My new gryphon was just starting to wake up and he was not happy. Especially with the earthquake tremors rolling in, he was even crazier! Between the tremors and trying to console a gryphon, I might as well have went back to holding the sky!( I don't mean that)

But in reality, it was hectic. People were rushing out of their homes and into their earthquake shelters, but something inside of me told me that this wasn't a normal earthquake that you could hide in a shelter from.

I mean, yes, it was an earthquake, and I knew that earthquakes were common in California, but something seemed...unnatural. Sort of like a machine under the earth was making the ground shake, but I knew it wasn't that simple. After years of fighting monsters, demigods, and gods, you come to learn that if something feels like it's wrong, then 9.9 times out of 10 something is wrong. But I couldn't figure out _what. _So very frustrating.

My attention then momentarily turned from the gryphon to the earthquake. I dug a little deeper and focused on what power was coming from it. _ It isn't Titan; I already know what that feels like all too well. It isn't god; Already know what that feels like. Can't have been demigod...wait! I feel something.. familiar. OH GODS IT'S PERCY! _

I tried to use my knowledge of earthquakes and trace the epicenter. ..._Got it! _I ran over to the gryphon, who was thrashing around erratically, by the way, " Hey you!" The response I got was a slap in the face with a tail," OW! " I did by best not to lose focus, ''LISTEN TO ME!" That got its attention.

It eyed me like it was looking for prey, but I didn't back down, " Look, I have you tied up so what is it that you can do? " I waited for a response, " Exactly. You're gonna have to co-operate with me, otherwise, you're going to stay like that!" He growled, but he and I knew there was nothing he could do about it. He calmed down, and nodded his head, " Okay then. I'm going to need to borrow your body for a little ride! By ride I mean, I need you to fly me somewhere." He growled again, but I cut him off, " NO! I said co-operation which means you need to be nice!"

It calmed down, so I guess we were in agreement.( Annabeth Chase: gryphon whisperer) I untied it, and hopped on it's back, " I'll guide you where to go. You just fly!" He nodded and then we were off.

I know it's strange, but I decided to give it a name, " How about I call you Scream?!" I screamed over the turbulence. " **SCREEEEEEAAAM!" **I didn't speak gryphon, but I'm pretty sure that was a ' yes'. _That's good. Now we're getting somewhere! _

Luckily, we didn't have to go far at all; unluckily, though, the epicenter was located at Death Valley.

" I must be crazy..." We ventured in further and I hoped to find _something _that would lead me to Percy. After a while, though, I motioned for Scream to turn back, but his eyes were focused on something, " **SCREEEEEEAAM!" **I looked towards where he was looking. There was something in the sky( besides us). " Faster, Scream!" Scream already was boosting his speed before I told him.

" Okay, if something goes wrong, like if I fall off, I'll call out your name and you need to come pick me up, okay? " He nodded, but I didn't fully trust him.

Ten seconds later, I was right in front of the rider of a gryphon with my foot ready smash their face.

The person ducked, just in time, too! " Is that how you greet every person you meet?" British. The person lifted their head and I realized it was a girl. In fact, she looked just like me, but I couldn't have cared less! I finally found somebody, that could lead me towards Percy, and since she was the only other person out here, she had to be the culprit.

" Only people who hurt my boyfriend. Now where is he!?" She seemed a little startled, " Boyfriend? Last time I checked this is a desert, and you and I are alone so I don't think there's a boy for miles!" She was really trying my patience, " Liar!" Without thinking I jumped off Scream and tackled her.

We actually fell through the air like rocks, but luckily we were extremely high up. But I didn't waste time; I went straight to attacking her, but it was like a mimicry of moves: I punched, she punched. I pulled, she pulled.

She was finally able to get a break,_ " You **bloody idiot!**_ You know when we reach the ground, we'll both die?!" I only smirked, " I've already made a plan for that! When I call that gryphon's name up there, he'll come down and get me!" She stretched her neck out to see above us, " You mean that gryphon?" I turned my head to see above us and saw the two gryphons playing around and not paying any attention to their masters who just fell off their backs," Crap!"

The girl under me sighed, " Hold on tight!" I was confused," What? "

" JUST HOLD ON!" I tightened my grip around her and she pulled a wand out of thin air! We were probably 10 seconds away from the ground now, and the girl screamed out, " _Maw!" _Water appeared all around us when we hit the ground. It didn't perfectly break our fall, but it slowed us down enough where we wouldn't become permanent residents of Death Valley.

The water quickly dissipated when we hit, and soon, we were just coughing up water out of our lungs. " ** Cough, cough!** How did** cough!** you do that?" She looked at me like ' What the heck?' " That was an Egyptian spell for water. And from the looks of it, it just saved our lives!" I know it's strange but I knew what she was talking about. But one rule in psychological warfare is to let your enemy think they're better. So I did.

" Wait, Egyptian? Spell?" I understood it all too perfectly. House of Life magic to be specific. A couple of magicians tried to kidnap me because they thought I was hosting their god of knowledge, Thoth! Am I really that smart?

" Yea, I'm sort of a master at it, you know?" _She's lying. _" Hey, before we begin this whole boyfriend fight again, how 'bout we take a breather?" I slowly nodded in an agreement. I needed time to process this. _The House of Life is pretty serious business, but there hasn't been a nome in Death Valley in I don't know how long!_

I bet you're wondering how I know that. Well, after the attack, I tried to shrug it off so I read some books on ancient architecture. The first book I picked up was Egyptian and there were photos of old temples and offering tables. There was hieroglyphs on some of them that seemed kind of off so I looked them up and researched them. They later turned out to be affiliated with the House of Life.

From there on I did research on the House of Life. Backstory, complete!

I sat there for three seconds, " What's your name?" She looked at me, " Sadie Kane. You?"

" Annabeth Chase. " I didn't see the need of _not _telling her so why not?

" Well, Annabelle, it's been nice meeting you, now get up. You almost kicked me in my face and I don't take that from a lot of people." She was beginning to remind me of Clarisse, now! But anger didn't seem to suit this girl as much as it does Clarisse. I got up anyway.

" You ready?" I was about to lunge for her when a giant fissure in the ground burst itself open. It started right in between Sadie and I, and it grew to 25 ft by 25 ft. Wind blew out of it like an air jet and next thing I know, two bodies come flying out! The bodies came up to about where the gryphons were and were still rising. They needed help.

Apparently, Sadie had the same idea because she held out her hand, " Truce?" I shook her hand. After that, I needed to analyze the problem closer. I looked at the two bodies: Both male. Okay. But then, one body got my attention more than the other one.

I almost died on the spot when I realized that body was of my boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

* * *

**OKAY YOU GUYS, I'M GOING TO START WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I POST THIS ONE SO I NEED TO KNOW: IS IT OKAY IF I SKIP CARTER'S POINT OF VIEW? YOUR OPINIONS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

**IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SKIP IT, IT WILL JUST BE A FILLER. IF IT IS OKAY IF I SKIP IT, IT WILL GO STRAIGHT TO PERCY'S POV AND THE STORY WILL CONTINUE. THOSE ARE THE CHOICES. THANKS! ALSO I UNDERSTAND IF I LEFT SOME THINGS UNANSWERED SO I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO ASK ME THOSE QUESTIONS VIA PM. THANK YOU!**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY, AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY/ NIGHT!**


	25. My Death In a Nutshell

**kOKAY, FIRST, I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED( ONE PERSON) ON WHETHER OR NOT TO SKIP CARTER. BUT I'D ESPECIALLY LIKE TO THANK NIKA NICOLETTE AND DAVISBOY FOR THEIR INSIGHT AND CONTRIBUTIONS TO THE DECISION. I'M SORRY THAT I CAN'T GIVE YOU COOKIES:(**

* * *

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Man, I wished I would've hurried up and died. I'm not saying that I didn't want to live! I'm just saying that I wish I would've died quicker.

The pain was killing me, literally! But after I passed out, the pain subsided more and more each time I came back into conciousness. And I hated waking back up almost more than dying! Each time I woke up, the pressure in the room was unbearable to the point where I couldn't breathe! Not like I'd be needing the air for long, though.

It was really hard being alive and not being able to see or hear( My heart goes out to Helen Keller). Since there was nothing I could interact with, being 3/4 dead just left me with my thoughts, and they weren't kind to me at all...

_Well, Carter, you've done it now! You've went and died on your teammate! How does that make you feel? Oh, yea! You're dying! All you feel is pain! ' _Oh, shut it!' I told myself. I don't take this kind of stuff from anyone. Especially not from me! _Why do you want me to shut up, Carter? Is the truth that shocking to you?_

I was really starting to get on my nerves, ' I hope you know that your just talking to your outer self! Doesn't that make you feel lonely?' _I could say the same to you Carter! You're talking to your inner self! Doesn't that make __**you**__ feel__lonely? _' Touche..' I have to say I had a point.

'Why are you here anyway?' _You already know the answer. You can't see, and you can't hear so how will you know if your friend, Percy up there, survived? Exactly: YOU DON'T KNOW! You needed someone else to keep you sane in your last moments so here I am! You're inner self. _

' I didn't ask you to be here so you can just leave!' I really hated intruders. _Oh, but, you did ask me to be here! The same minds think alike! You were lonely so your subconscious mind asked me whether or not you knew!_ I was going to have a serious talk with my subconscious later. _But back to you, Carter! How does it feel to know that you've let everyone down? Sadie, Amos, Percy, Zia, everyone, all let down by Carter Kane! That has such a ring to it! ' _You know you sound just like Par. The one with the scary face, I mean. The only thing he talked about was me dying and letting everyone down!'

_You want to know why? Because every time you were stabbed or cut with his sword a little bit of him went in** you! **How does that make you feel? _' Quit asking how stuff makes me feel!'

_And why should I? Hm! Explain to me why I should stop! Everything I'm telling you is the complete truth! And I'd rather be truthful than make you feel better! Besides, why does it matter if I shut up? You're dead anyway! _I could feel it; my life force was almost gone, ' I suppose you're right..There's nothing I can do, but that doesn't mean I'll take insults like I'm dead!'

_Oh, but you don't have a say in the matter! You can't get rid of me without getting rid of yourself! Because **I am you!**_

_But I'm not through with you yet! You think that's the only reason I'm here and can't go away? I'm still here because you **need **to hear what I have to say! This is your trial by fault! I'm here to tell you every single folley and sin you've ever committed! And you have to sit here and listen to me! Isn't that just grand!_

If this was what slow death was like, I'm going to tell all of my enemies to kill me quick!

He- Wait, " I" started listing off every grueling detail of my life that I screwed up. I can't really tell you specifics because I actually forgot a lot of the things that I did. Besides, if you've listened to our other recordings you already know everything that I did, and there's no need to rub salt in the wound. But the end of his rant was an ultimate slap in the face.

_I hope you feel good about yourself, Carter Kane. But there is one thing that I would just love to tell you about. You have fought with almost every Egyptian god, you have battled Apophis and won, but now, when there aren't any high stakes whatsoever, you die at the hands of an old snake!? Do you know how embarrassing and degrading that is to your Pantheon? Or to Apophis? **Do you?!** This, by far, is your **greatest sin. **You have disgraced the entire world with what has transpired here! If you have anything to say for yourself, **I don't want you hear it! **I don't give a shabti if you have anything to say! _

_Pray to your father, Osiris, for a leeway because you, my friend, are in for **rude awakening!**_With that, " I" dissipated, and once again, I was alone. Time didn't matter wherever I was. Every second it was the same: Nothing. _  
_

Actually, I'm not sure how I was keeping time. In fact, I wasn't really even keeping time. It just came naturally to me like my head was counting down to my own death. How thoughtful...

After about maybe five minutes, I didn't feel any pain anymore which meant my nerves were fried. It didn't matter if they weren't, I was dead anyway. But at the same time the pain left, the rumbling I mentioned stopped.

Next thing I knew, I felt pressure on my back, " Okay, Carter. We're getting out of here! Just hang on a little while longer!" I felt like I recognized the voice, but my brain was already in a hot mess. Then, my mind went blank. _Where am I? Who am I? Who is that talking? How am I talking? How do I understand what I'm saying? _

The voice started talking to me again, " Carter! Open your eyes! Come one, I know you can hear me! Don't you dare ignore me, Carter Kane!" _Carter Kane? Who's that? Is it me? I think I'd know my own name, but I don't...Wait, that voice sounded familiar... It's a girl. Hmm...why's a girl talking to me? I don't think I know any girls, do I?_

_" _Carter, listen to me! You're not going to die! Not now! Just wait a little bit longer we're getting you help!" _ It's that girl again. But she sounds sad...Why's she sad? I wish I could help her, but I can't move...Wait, do I even have a body? What's a body?  
_

_"_ Sadie, he's dead. Just let it go!" " No he's not! He can hear me! He's just being annoying!" _Sadie? Who's that? Is that the girl that's been talking about Carter? Hmmm...She must care about him a lot. Wait, what's death?_

Then nothing. **Absolutely nothing at all.**

* * *

**HMMMMMMM... THAT WAS, WELL, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT THAT. **

**THANKS FOR READING YOU GUYS!**


	26. Fish Can't Fly

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y**

Parava laid there with a hole in his chest, " **Well, it seems the student has overcome the master..." **I looked at him confused, " What do you mean 'student'? " He laughed out loud, " **I thought you actually knew! Hahahahahaha! " **He winced and stopped laughing, " **From the very beginning I've been training you. You've just been thinking this was all a real threat! Well, actually, it was a real threat; I just added a little training session in..."**

" Wait! So this whole time this was a test!?" Parava rolled his eyes, " **Haven't you been listening? This was all real! I was _trying to kill you! _Training you was like a side item in my plan! And now your training is complete and you foiled my plot in one strike." **He glanced over at his broken sword and sighed holding back tears, " **I've really enjoyed you, Vaiduryakanti... " **I couldn't help but still be mad despite the touching moment that was going on, " What plan? "

The only thing he said was, **" I sure haven't seen my brothers in a while... We were going to have a form of a 'reunion' you humans say? Yes, fireworks and everything!" **The cavern started rumbling, and it looked like it was going to fall in. With a jolt, I remembered Carter was still in the room, " Okay, I don't care about the plan anymore! Just tell me how to get out of here!"

He looked at me and smirked, " **Oh, yes, an escape route, hm? " **He reached for his broken sword, but I stepped on his hand, " I'm not going to let you do that. No matter how desperate I am."

His eyes turned to me, " **Very well, then. You do it..." **" What do you mean ' you do it' ?" He motioned for me to pick up his sword, and I picked it up cautiously. It's energy wasn't focused anymore; it was all in disarray just exploding anywhere it could.

" **It won't work as well since it's broken, but it will be enough to get you out! Now, Go over there and grab your friend; I don't suppose you'll be leaving him here with me, will you? " **I didn't respond. I checked Carter's pulse, and I could feel it very faintly, " Okay, Carter. We're getting out of here! Just hang on a little while longer!" I looked back at Parava and nodded.

" **Fair enough...Okay, make the zodiac, Aquarius." **I did as he said, but I still didn't completely trust him, " **Now just put one line down the middle and you're through..." **The sliced air glowed gold, and soon there was a circle around us. That was eerily simple! " **That should take you back up to the surface." **

I would've felt gratitude if curiosity hadn't gotten the best of me, " Wait, how are you still alive?" **" Just because you stabbed my heart doesn't mean that I'll die right away... Speaking of death, your friend, Carter doesn't have a lot of time... " **He was right, I needed to quit wasting time!

**" If everything goes perfectly, the ground under your feet should lift you up to the surface. If not, I don't know what will happen..." **I nodded, " As long as it gets us out of here!"

" **This isn't the end, Percy Jackson, and you know it. So enjoy it while you can.."** I did know what he was talking about, but I made sure not to show it, " Have a nice death Paravataksha." The ground flew up at the mention of his name and I left him on the ground muttering, **" It was going to be a _wonderful_ reunion with fireworks and everything!"**

Whatever he said about ' If everything goes perfectly..." well, nothing went perfectly. 1. The ground was moving probably one hundred miles per hour! I couldn't pick myself up off the ground! 2. The ground stopped halfway up to the surface and catapulted us off of it 3. I lost consciousness when Carter and I broke surface, but when I woke up I was weightless.

Then, I realized we were in the air...in a desert...alone.

_Crap! _ I just let myself float through the air. There was no point in fighting it. The Sun had already burnt up any chance we had of getting out of here. No water, no nothin', " Well, I guess I'm not getting Annabeth that birthday present then..." My body fell through the air with no specific purpose.

Then something grabbed my hand and I heard, " I'm not going to let you get out of giving me a birthday present that easily, Seaweed Brain!" I looked up to see my girlfriend riding a gryphon, " _Annabeth! " " _Leave you alone for three days and you're already getting yourself killed! What am I going to do with you?"

I smirked, " You could help me up?" She laughed and pulled me up, but of course she laid it on me then, " _Di immortales! _I've been worried sick about you! I traveled across the whole country on my own, was thrown like a rock at rocket speed into the crazy wind gods castle, and was left alone at my house on my birthday, and you've been here fighting something _**without me**_?! Percy Jackson! I have half a mind-!"

I kissed her, and she gladly responded by kissing me back, " I missed you Wise Girl." She smiled, " Just shut up and hold on!" I gripped her around the waist and we descented back down to the ground.

There, I saw another blonde girl leaning over..., " Carter!" _How could I have forgotten about Carter!? I had the kid in my hands just a second ago! _I ran over to him and knelt next to him. The girl constantly screamed, " Carter! Open your eyes! Come one, I know you can hear me! Don't you dare ignore me, Carter Kane!" Annabeth ran up behind me, " Wait, Sadie, you know him?"

" Of course I do!** He's my bloody brother! "** Then she focused her wrath on me,** "What did you do?!" **The question actually hurt me, despite all the gashes and bruises I had on my body, " **_I didn't do anything! We were fighting along side each other!"_**Tears were forming on the side of her eyes, " **I don't care! I've got to get him help! FREAK!" **_If she didn't care, why did she ask?_

Another gryphon swooped down and picked them both up. I saw Sadie pulling Carter into her lap and trying to make their gryphon speed up, " _**GO!"** _I ran towards Annabeth's gryphon, " Come on! We're going to follow them!" Annabeth was way ahead of me, literally. By the time I reached the gryphon, she was telling **me** to hurry up! I never thought that being hurt after fighting a nāga king would slow a person down!

I jumped on and the creature sped off. We tried to make up for the huge gap that was between us, but the other group was hauling tail! So we could only manage to stay fifty feet behind them, _**barely**_, " We won't be able to catch up with them, but we still have a pretty good look at them!" Annabeth screamed over the wind.

" It's okay, I'd rather not see Sadie the way she is now.." Annabeth turned to look at me with a glare, " What do you mean? " Was she jealous? " I know how she feels. Back at the Titan War I did the same thing after you were stabbed by that son of Nemisis..." Annabeth turned back around obviously wanting me to tell her exactly what happened to make Carter get that way.

" I really have missed you, you know." Annabeth whispered in my ear. She really sounded depressed, there was going to be one heck of a discussion later..." The feeling's mutual."

Then we rode in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

**OKAY YOU GUYS ANOTHER IMPORTANT EVENT IS COMING UP...ONE MORE REVIEW TO 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A NICE TIME READING!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	27. Mental Breakdown

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Just when I thought I'd been surprised by everything Carter throws at me, the bloke finds something to make everything else seem like a petty matter{ I never said you were unpredictable, Carter. That hasn't changed!}

After the crazy blonde girl tackled me off the gryphon and we'd safely landed on the ground( Thanks to me!), she was still trying to fight me! I may have told her to get up, but she didn't have to! I was hoping she'd just sit there and we'd be able to try to figure this out, but she happily got up and regained that murderous light in her eyes.

Thank Nephthys that the crack appeared in the ground, but it became more of a curse after the bodies flew out of it, " Bloody-!" I stopped mid sentence and looked at Annabeth, and we both nodded. We needed to get these people out of the air, " Freak!" The gryphon swooped down and picked me up.

Annabeth took the guy on the right so I guess I had the one on the left. I decided to analyze the body before I picked him/ her up to see what exactly I'd be picking up. Fear began to rise as I realized who's lifeless body that was, " **CARTER!" **I honestly don't know what scared me more: The fact that he was out here in the desert flying limply through the air or that he was bleeding heavily while flying through the air limply. Either way, he was in trouble, _bad _trouble.

We zipped by Carter in the blink of an eye and I grabbed his hand, but I didn't get a response from him so I assumed he was unconscious. Or...well I'd rather not think about that.

As soon as I got Carter situated safely, I motioned for Freak to land. But when we landed, Carter just _fell _off! Even when he hit the ground, he didn't stir!

" Oh, gods, Carter!" I knelt by him and shook him trying to wake him up, " Carter! Open your eyes! Come one, I know you can hear me! Don't you dare ignore me, Carter Kane!" Then I heard footsteps followed by Annabeth's voice, " Wait, Sadie, you know him?" I answered without turning around, " Of course I do!** "** I paused blinking back tears, " He's** my bloody brother! "**

I turned my head to see a guy with black hair and sea-green eyes. He must have been the other stray that we picked up, but he was just as beat up as Carter was except Carter was dying and he wasn't so my only thought was that they were fighting each other and Carter drew the short end of the stick, ** "What did you do?!" **He stepped back, actually looking appalled, " **_I didn't do anything! We were fighting along side each other!" _**But for some reason, I believed him no matter what the evidence said, but it didn't matter! My big brother was dying in my arms, and here I was trying to figure out who did this to him!

" **I don't care! I've got to get him help! FREAK!" **The crazy gryphon swooped down on us and picked us up. I climbed onto his back trying my best to pull Carter with me, but he was dead weight. No pun intended.

I don't know what Annabeth and that guy were trying to pull, but I unintentionally let them follow me. I knew that they were tailing me, I just decided to let them follow me anyway. Even if they weren't human, they still shouldn't have been able to see Brooklyn House. After 10 minutes, we finally made it. Even with gryphon speed( which is pretty fast to make it from California to Brooklyn in ten minutes!) I still believed it took us too long.

As we were landing on the roof, I checked Carter's pulse and I couldn't feel it anymore, _" _Carter, listen to me! You're not going to die! Not now! Just wait a little bit longer we're getting you help!" Luckily Jaz was already on the roof for reasons that I didn't care for at the time. " Where did you go any-!" She took one look at Carter and immediately understood, "Oh, gods! Carter! " She went straight to work on him.

I didn't hear anything she said when she started; all I saw were here hands when they started to glow a strange gold color, and something made Jaz explode backwards. She quickly got to her feet, " Oh no you don't!" She put her hands back on Carter and tiny explosions occurred all around her, but she didn't move an inch.

Then I heard wings beating against the air. I looked up and saw Annabeth's gryphon hovering over the roof.

_Looks like they finally caught up to me. _I thought. _Wait! How can they see Brooklyn House!? _Annabeth jumped off first, then rolling and sticking the landing on her feet. The other guy, however, jumped off the gryphon and was getting ready to roll, but when he hit the ground, he didn't roll at all. He just hit the ground and that was the end of it.

" Owww!" That would've been comical if my brother wasn't on the ground dying. He got up and touched his nose bleed. " Gods, did that hurt!" He realized where he was and looked over at Carter, " How's he doing?" I crossed my arms, " Considering he has a giant gash across his chest, I'd assume he's not well at all!" Now wasn't the time for me to be sarcastic, but it was pretty clear that he wasn't all right!

The guy didn't get mad, " My name is Percy. I assume your's is Sadie from what I heard back there at Death Valley." I nodded, but I kept my eyes on Jaz who was still getting blasted with those golden explosions.

Jaz was finally blasted hard enough to where she was so exhausted that she couldn't move! I ran over to her, " Sorry, Sadie. I can't do anything..." Tears began to roll down her face.

I ran back over to Carter to scream at him to stop being an idiot when Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder, _"_ Sadie, he's dead. Just let it go!" Denile started setting in on me, " No he's not! He can hear me! He's just being an idiot!" I shook him repeatedly, but there was nothing. Then, he just went limp. Not that he wasn't already, but this seemed a little looser, " No, no, **no, _no! _****You can't be dead! You just _can't!" _**{ Actually, Carter, I wasn't really that worried about you; all it was, was that you owed me money!}

Percy slowly walked past me to Carter's body, " Let me try something..." He sounded like he was in a trance. Annabeth reached out to him, " What are you doing, Percy?" He didn't say anything.

When he stopped, he stood there staring at the gash on Carter. Then, he pulled out a ball point pen. _What's he going to do? Draw on Carter in his death? _He proved me wrong when he clicked it and it grew into a sword, " Wait, what are you going to do with that?" Still no response. Then I looked into his eyes, and I saw that they were glowing a bright blue.

I took a look at him through the Duat and saw that he was flowing blue aura!

He brought out his sword where the point of it was right on Carter's gash. My eyes widened, " You're not going to do what I think you're going to do-!" Too late.

He brought down his sword, **hard, **on Carter's chest, " What the bloody Hell are you do-!" My mouth clamped shut as gold mist flowed out of Carter's body and into Percy's sword. His sword began turning green from the mixture blue and gold. Carter's body arched as the mist left him and when it was all gone I saw movement from Carter.

I was about to crawl over to Carter when Percy raised his sword, " *****Bhūkampa Bīma**[Hindi]!" **The green light shot out of his sword and into the sky. Suddenly, I heard thunder, but it wasn't thunder you'd hear after lightning. It sounded like the sky was moving, I should say.

After that was over, he turned his head towards Jaz, "** Now, heal him." **Jaz scrambled over to Carter and began working her magic, this time without any explosions. Percy's blue aura began fading away, and when it was all gone, he smirked at me, " Your welcome..." Then he collapsed. S_how-off! _Is what I would've said, but the words that came out of my mouth are words that I can't even pronounce now!

Then, I turned around to look at Annabeth. She looked like her head was going to explode! I already told you how she was analyzing me from the first time we met, but now she was analyzing what just happened in front of us and I don't think human brains are able to understand! She finally just fainted along side Percy!

But my attention quickly turned back to Jaz, who was sweating a river trying to heal Carter. Several of her attempts failed at bringing him back, but something made me feel like she was making progress!

Finally, Carter's chest began compulsing! He was breathing again! Tears burst out of my eyes as I looked at my watch, " Carter Kane time of death: 4:54 p.m. Time of rebirth: 5:00 p.m."

* * *

***" EARTHQUAKE BEAM" IN HINDI**

* * *

I **SHOULD REALLY STOP PUTTING THE WORDS IN DIFFERENT LANGUAGES, SHOULDN'T I? WELL ANYWAY, I KIND OF WA****S ON THE BRINK OF WRITERS BLOCK WHILE TYPING THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT ALL WORKED OUT WELL IN THE END ANYWAY, HUH?!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	28. After the Storm

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**B**

**E**

**T**

**H**

Sometimes, I really do love it when Percy is around. But others...let's just say that they're very...' brain- stimulating'.

I knew there were things that Percy wasn't telling me but **glowing blue eyes**? **Hindi language speaking**? _**Laser beams blasting out of his sword**_? What happened to Percy the two days that I hadn't seen him?!

After I saw the beam, my brain officially overloaded, and I fainted.

I woke up in a hotel looking lobby other than the girl and baboon who were sitting on top of me. " Oooo! " The girl looked at the primate confused, " Whats that? No, I don't think she has any flamingos with her..." Then, I remembered about Percy, " PERCY!" I shot up to my feet and knocked the pair off of me, " _Ahhh! " _The little girl shrieked.

My thoughts weren't on the girl or the baboon, though, " PERCY! " The girl on the ground bit my ankle, " Meanie!" I bit my tongue in surprise, " Ow! You little ankle- biter! Get off of me!"

Then, I heard clapping, " Wow! How'd you guess her name?" I turned my head and saw Sadie standing against a huge statue. In three seconds flat, I had already shaken the kid off my leg, ran across the room, and downed the girl with my blade against her neck. " Bad dreams, eh? If you really want to see that boy so bad you need calm down."

I relaxed a little and eased up on my blade, " Bring me to him." She smiled, but quickly retorted back, " Now, get off of me you stupid bloke!" I rolled off of her and she got up and brushed herself off. " Come along!" She gestured for me to follow her. After I calmed down enough, I finally began to take notice of all the grandeur of this place!

The architecture of the place reminded me of Egyptian work, but there was no way were in Egypt. It hadn't felt like I was out for that long.

" Where are we?" I asked cautiously. She didn't turn around, but she answered, " This is Brooklyn House. Our home inside of, well, Brooklyn, duh!" My eyes kept wandering around and studying every aspect of the place, but I was quickly snapped back into reality when my face met silver door, " OW!" I rubbed my head and felt where the last knot still wasn't healed. Sadie opened the door and smirked, " I think you're supposed to push it like this..." She proceeded to demonstrate how to open the door by pushing it.

I pushed her aside, " Haha." I walked into the room and immediately smelled mint. Don't ask me why. The room must have been medical because I saw stretchers lined up against the wall, and in one corner of the room, I noticed a fountain spewing some kind of liquid, " Strange."

Then, I noticed two stretchers were filled. One of them was the kid that Sadie was obsessing over. Her brother, I think she said. The top of his head was wrapped over and he had a cast on his leg. I can't really explain to you what was going on in his chest area. All I can tell you is that it looked nasty. There was a bag of the liquid that was pouring out of the fountain off to the side of him. I guess it was his IV.

My eyes wandered over to the other stretcher where my suspicions were confirmed, " Percy!" I ran over and hugged him, but it wasn't until after I realized that I was suffocating him, that I also realized that he was unconscious. Then a girl with brownish hair walked up behind me, " It's okay. He's just asleep for the time being."

I relaxed. But how did she sneak up on me that quick, I don't know, " I'm Jaz." She held out her hand. _I can't be as exposed as I am now even if I don't tell her, " _Annabeth Chase. " I shook her hand. " Excuse me, ladies." We both turned our heads towards Sadie, who was standing over her brother. " Glad to meet you Annabeth, but exactly, _who are you?" _The golden question that I wished she didn't ask.

Luckily, Percy and Carter both shot up out of their beds at the same time. Their eyes were darting around like caged animals, and their swords were drawn. But once they got a few looks around, they slowly dropped their swords and Carter winced, " OW!" Percy jumped to hear the scream, but he turned his head and noticed Carter, " Carter!"

Carter looked up and noticed Percy, " Percy! We lived!" He high- fived Percy( Classic bro-mance) and Percy grimaced, " I think I'm more alive than you are!" Carter looked down at his chest and noticed the huge gash, " AH, gods!"

Jaz walked over to Carter, " Don't worry! The bleeding has stopped, but the bad news is that your going to have a _**huge** _scar." Carter shrugged, " Well, at least I didn't die!" Jaz rubbed her neck, " Errrr, well, you kinda did die-"

" What! I_** DIED**_!" Carter's voice rose ten decibels. " Wait, you didn't let me finish, " Jaz took another breath, " You died, yes, but we were able to revive you." I see how she wisely left out the part about Percy speaking Hindi and shooting a beam out of his sword. Carter relaxed and sat down on the gurney, " Thanks, Jaz." She nodded and sat next to him, giving him instructions on how to keep the gash closed.

Percy walked over to me, and handed me a bag that I had noticed he was carrying when we were riding Scream, " Happy birthday!" The butt-hole! He decides to give me a present after everything that I'd been through?! I reached inside and pulled out a book, Greek and Roman Architecture, to be exact. " Terribly cliché, but thanks!" I punched him in the arm the _**hardest that I could. **_" Ow! You have _no _idea what I went through to get that book!"

" Pfft, you have no idea what I went through to live through these past two days!" Sadie stepped in between us, " Now, I hate to break up this little lover's quarrel over who had it worse, but we're all meeting up in the Great Hall, if you two would like to join us, hm?" Percy didn't think twice. He grabbed my hand and we followed her back into the room where I was just unconscious.

I noticed Carter standing on a crutch who was standing in front of a group of children, " Okay, you guys. You all have been very brave, but you all need to get some sleep and let the adults talk..." One of the kids stood up, " Stop speaking to us like we're children, Carter! " But Sadie walked up behind him, and he immediately turned around and walked off to, I guess, his room. The other kids followed and soon it was just Carter, Sadie, Percy, me, and some other girl. Sadie, Carter, and the other girl all sat down on one couch. Which just left Percy and I to sit on the opposite one.

Carter smiled and looked at us, " Shall we begin?"

* * *

_**OH, GODS! I'M SOOOOO**__** SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT! **_**WRITER'S BLOCK JUST ABSOLUTELY _LOATHES _ME! DESPITE MY FAILURE ON THIS CHAPTER, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU ALL WOULD TRY TO READ MY NEW STORY REBELLIOUS OF A CERTAIN KIND. IT'S JUST A REGULAR PERCY JACKSON BOOK, BUT IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT PERCY JACKSON SO DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR DECIEVING YOU.**

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING!**


	29. Gods Make Me Sick

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

I have to say, being dead wasn't that half bad. Of course, I was dead so I couldn't possibly feel anything.

At first, there really was nothing. There was just a huge gap between the time that I died and the time that woke up. But I can't complain, I LIVED FOR RA'S SAKE! But of course even in death, I had dreams...

As I said before, there was nothing. But then, suddenly, I was in..." Crete!?" My father nodded at my confusion, " Yes, it is the only place _we _could _both _meet up..." He glanced around as if someone was watching us, but all I could see was the rolling hills of the plains we were in. " Us? Both? Who else is here besides us?" My answer came when my dad screamed, " Don't look!" I turned my head when he said as the air flashed with a gold light.

After the light died down, I turned my head and saw Percy kneeling in front of a group of people. I immediately hated them; it may have been the vibe that I was getting from Osiris, but just being in the same room with those people made me feel sick! Not like, " Oh, I hate those people so much it makes me sick!" More like, " Dang, I had raw food for lunch!" I raised my hand to my dad and he nodded, " I understand, do what you need to do." I ran to the closest depression and hurled up the food that I don't remember eating! { Don't laugh! That's just gross, Sadie! How does it even work?}

Anyway, soon after I came back, the other Egyptian gods showed up as well. Horus, Isis, Sekhmet, Thoth, Anubis, Bast, Anubis, Sobek, Nephthys, and Set. I don't think that was everyone, but this, in my opinion, was all that was needed. As soon as they appeared, a spark just exploded as both set of people drew their weapons and were immediately had their war faces on.

A woman stepped out from the other side and put herself in between the opposing forces, " Please, not here, not now! We are both here for a common purpose, are we not? So let's get along for this one time shall we?" Then I heard clapping from my side. Thoth stepped out into the clearing, " Yes! Yes, that is expected from the goddesses of wisdom, eh, Athena?"

Athena smirked which didn't look like it was normally on her face, " Ah, Thoth! It has been many millenia since we compared minds..." Was that jealousy I heard in her voice? She was itching for a fight, and I kind of wanted to see it take place, too! I glanced at Percy and he was laughing to himself.

I interrupted to speak my confusion, " I thought all you guys left!? How are you all back?" Horus turned his attention to me, " Didn't Ra explain to you? If Chaos is pushed back in the Duat, then the gods must also. But now, a problem has risen and we are back to see that it is taken care of..."

Another man walked from the other side, " I would like to speak to your pharoah, where is he?" Father was the one to answer this question, " Zeus, is it? Ra is rather occupied at the moment..." Zeus sighed and gestured towards Percy then pointed towards my side of the plain, " I believe introductions are in order..." He took a breath, " Percy Jackson, these are your " friend's" "Pantheon." The way he said 'friend's' and 'Pantheon' really made me want to punch his lights out, but my better judgement told me that if I did that, well, there wouldn't be enough time for me to wish I hadn't.

Horus stepped in, seemingly frustrated, " Well, while the old man is away I've taken on his duties as pharaoh. So, technically, I am the man you're looking for, Zeus, for the time being." Zeus rolled his eyes at the idea.

Horus continued, " Therefore it'd be my pleasure to introduce us, " He paused, " I am Horus, the woman next to me is my mother, Isis, then my uncle Set and his wife Nephthys, their son Anubis, Sobek, Thoth, and Bast. And there is Carter's and my dad, Osiris." Percy nodded nervously and cleared his throat( The atmosphere was thick).

It was my turn to play " Name the Gods"; Zeus gestured towards himself, " We are the Olympians of Ancient Greece, " Okay, that cleared that up, " I am Zeus, then there's Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, and there is Percy's dad, Poseidon."

Set broke in, " Wait, so where are the people that make this fun? You know, Hera and Hades? They know how to cause trouble, and I should know, I'm the god of Chaos!"

Zeus ran his hand through his hair, " My wife, Hera, doesn't believe we can ever work together, although she has spoken of some kind of unification..." He started to trail off, but snapped back into it, " Anyway, my brother Hades isn't here because, well, he can't. Even then, I would've allowed him to come, but he says he will handle things in his realm."

" Very well, then. " Dad didn't sound like he liked that. But he seemed to brighten up, " Well, it's great that we're all together, isn't it? It's been many millenia since we were able to speak peacefully to one another." Thoth spoke up too, " Yes! The last time we spoke like this, hmmm, when was it? Oh, yes, the night that Cleopatra became pharaoh! Yes, momentous occasion indeed! First Greecian woman to become Pharaoh _and _the last Pharoah! " His face turned grave, "** Momentous _and_ deadly..." **Anubis backed up a few paces at the cold tone in Thoth's last statement. There was a memory in there that Anubis didn't want to remember!

" **Enough of this**!" Zeus's order blasted through the area, " Save the pleasures for later please!" Percy walked over to me as Horus cleared his throat and began to speak.

" The nāga you encountered are not like regular nāga. There are two different types: the " Commons" and the " Royals". The Commons have always lived among you never making a sound or causing trouble mostly because the Royals have been silent for a _long time. _So since there was no one to follow orders from, they remained silent and dormant to never make a sound."

He continued, " You both remember that " Earth-Shaker, " Poseidon stifled a laugh, " Paravataksha was not only skilled with the sword, but he was also skilled with carnage." Ares spoke up, " Ha! My kind of guy, and he **_trained_**the people he liked as well! But..." Sekhmet interrupted this time, " But that's not what we're here to talk about!" She shot daggers at Ares through her glance( which wasn't that difficult)and gestured for Horus to continue.

" As I was saying, said " carnage" brought him fame among his family of Royals to where almost everyone listened to him. They all respected and trusted him. So when he decided to have a little " get-together" everyone jumped on board."

Zeus picked up where he left off, " Even with Paravataksha dead, that meeting will still go as planned. The other Royals knew what Paravataksha was doing and 100% agreed with it. And when word leaked out that the Royals were back and giving orders again, the Commons began to stir."

I was understanding these details, but one thing was still in my head, " Wait, you still haven't told us why they're doing this." Thoth's face turned grave and cold as he spoke up, " _**Revenge." ** _Percy was just as confused as I was, " Revenge for what?" Suddenly, the air turned a darker tint of black, " Let us just show you..." Zeus and Horus touched Percy's and my hair respectively, and suddenly, we were going on a little " trip."

* * *

**I'M BACK! MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT WOULD NOT LET ME WORK ON MY DOCUMENTS OR ANYTHING! MY BUTTONS WERE MALFUNCTIONING AND NOTHING WAS GOING RIGHT; IT WAS DREADFUL! BUT I FINALLY HAVE MY ACCOUNT BACK IN ORDER AND I'M READY TO TYPE! **

**THANKS FOR READING; HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! GI'ME YOUR CRITICISM BECAUSE IT IS ALL WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS! **

**KAWIND OUT!**


	30. How It Began

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y**

" Let us just show you..." was all I needed to hear to know that this wasn't going to end well. But before that:

I don't remember a single thing when we stopped following Sadie and Carter. Well, actually I remembered being worried, but then there was nothing, and then that climaxed into being in Crete.

The funny thing was when I appeared, I was kneeling in front of the Olympians! That only happens when someone seeks council with them or something! Don't get me wrong, I wasn't that excited to see them. It's just that almost every time that I've been around them I almost die, they decide if I should die, or I get rewarded. And that last one will probably never happen again.

My first thought when I saw them was _Crap! What did I do now? _But none of them were speaking. No evil glares or sympathetic looks towards me. They were all staring directly in one fixed position. My eyes inadvertently looked over to my right and noticed Carter standing in front of a blue...guy. Like, you know all those stereotypes about how all British royalty has blue blood? Well, it was like that, except it was his skin.

I'm going to skip a few thought processes and continue to where the other guys on Carter's side appeared. As soon as I looked over, I immediately felt sick. Two completely different powers mixing together wasn't the best thing going on. It just wasn't natural for the two to be together.

But me being sick wasn't the only thing weird. The energy I was feeling...it felt familiar, somehow. My brain was frying trying to remember where I knew that power from, and suddenly, it hit me! " This is the aura from my dreams!" Dad immediately covered my mouth, " Be quiet, Percy! We don't need the Egyptians getting more leverage than they already have!" _Egyptians? Leverage over what? _is what I wanted to ask, but when your mouth is covered it's more complicated to talk. I nodded like I understood, and he released my mouth. Then, the stare off resumed.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they didn't like each other. After a few seconds, I figured something out: the Olympians made me kneel in front of them to make themselves look good! They've made me lose a lot of things, but now, my pride was lost too! { I'm getting off track...}

As I was saying, the tension levels were high. But when that Thoth guy came out, the sky was **falling**, and I know the feeling! Athena usually doesn't leave her calm, cool, and collected bubble she shuts herself in, but when he came out into the open, she was clearly ready to throw that out the window and slash this guy's throat!

From the looks of it, there was a grudge going on from Athena to Thoth, and Athena was itching to settle it right then and there. It wasn't just Athena, I could tell Zeus was having trouble recognizing that the Olympians and Egyptians were together in the same place not killing each other. It really did seem unnatural, and was really starting to make me sick the longer I stayed there.

But Zeus and Horus saying, " Let us just show you..." was the coup de gras of the meeting( Well, besides, Horus filling us in on the nāga). One touch sent me from Crete to India in five seconds.

Everything was dark and quiet. I couldn't see a thing, and neither could Carter, " What the-" Carter didn't finish his sentence as all the color in his face drained away. " What's wrong Carter?" No response. He was seeing something that I wasn't, and I wanted to know what it was.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked to find a volley of arrows being shot right towards us, " Carter, watch out!" I pulled him down as the arrows passed cleanly over our heads, " Ahhh!" Screams came up from behind us. We slowly turned our heads around to watch as a small group of guys collapse on the ground.

Carter let out a gasp, " Percy, we need to get away from this spot!"

" Why?" The ground shook as an elephant came running past us, and then, a whole stampede of them came. " _**Run."** _Was all I needed to say. We got up and sprinted towards a larger hill overlooking the chaos going on, barely being missed by the huge beasts. Mentally and physically exhausted, we collapsed on the top.

War cries came up from both sides, *"Dolgo da živee Aleksandar!" from the left, and "*Atyācārī kē sātha nīcē!" from the right. Carnage was going on all around us: elephants running rampant, volley after volley of arrows raining down like water, men and women running around like chickens without heads! Suddenly we were in a tent somewhere away from the battle.

There was a table and a man sitting at said table reading over battle plans even though the battle sounded like it was already over. A man broke through the tent and knelt. Speaking Greek, this is what I understood," Sir Alexander, a scribe has arrived carrying a message from Phillip III. Shall we let him proceed?" The man looked up from his plans, and his face shocked me. If we weren't back in time, he would've been the head model for Abercrombie and Fitch!

Despite this look he was sporting, he must have been a total beast on the battle field from the muscles and brains he was sporting!

Alexander looked confused, " I'm not supposed to be expecting a letter until Babylon... Since it's Phillip, I let it pass; bring him in!" The other guy opened up the curtain and a dark skinned guy passed through carrying a letter written on papyrus( Wait, how did I know it was papyrus?!).

I looked at Carter, to get his take on this take on this, and he looked like he'd seen a ghost! " What's wrong, dude?" He shook his head, " I've seen this before in my dreams..." He swallowed and began to explain, " That's Alexander the Great-"

" Whoa, that's _**THE **_**ALEXANDER THE GREAT!" **  
" Dude, let me finish! *Sigh* Yea, that's him, and we're in India. That letter will be the end of Alexander the Great's kingdom; everything he worked for, after he dies, will be destroyed."  
" Heavy stuff, man..."

After I said that, the dark-skinned dude bowed and walked out, and let another dude pass him. The guy walked towards Alexander, and slammed his fist on the table. This time Carter had to translate for me, " Aleksander, we must discuss my troops arrangements! Egyptians should be treated no different than your Greek and Macedonian troops!"

Alexander raised his hand, " Yes, Atan. I understand this very well, but you must understand we were not expecting you and your troops to join us on our campaign in the new land! We've had to change major plans because of this unexpected accompaniment. You can't just expect us to have everything prepared so you can smoothly fit in with the army! In time, you will have what your troops need, and we will all be fine."

Just then, a nervous looking soldier burst through the tent carrying an object gingerly like a bomb. Immediately, all weapons were pointed at him, " Stop! Stop! Stop! It's okay!" He shot pleading eyes towards Alexander, and kneeled to hand the object to him, " Sir, we found this in the wreckage of the battle. It was shining and we thought it best for you to give judgement on..."

" Shining! That whole place was made of rock! There's no way a metal or metalloid could have belonged to them! " Atan spoke up, " Alexander, please allow our priests to look at the object."

" Bring them here, but I must also have my priest look at it also..." He flicked his hand , an obvious signal for his servants to bring the priest to him. Five minutes later, two men clad in robes and head dresses entered the tent to assess the object.

Atan and Alexander stood near each other, observing the ritual. The two respective priests, hovered their hands above the object until the men dropped unconscious.

" What treachery is this!" All weapons were pointed at Atan.  
" Typical!" Carter rolled his eyes.

Atan was ready to make his case, but then suddenly a kind of light came out of the priests' mouths. A snake spat into the image, and, then it started speaking; strangely enough, it was automatically translated to whatever language we understood best, **" Yesss, I would like to partially thank you. If it wasn't for you my people wouldn't have an outlet to unleash our vengeance! " **

Alexander squeaked, " State your business, snake!"  
"** Ah, Alexander the " Great?" My businessss is with your culture! You destroy our templessss and then have the audacccity to defile our mark with you're diluted hands! We have been quiet as our people were sssslaughtered by your weaponsss! No more! It is time we take our stand! We will have our day while you play your little gamessss..."** He began to shrink into thin air when Alexander demanded to know more.

" Wait! Who or what are you?!"  
" **I am Vasuki " King of the Nagas" and we are the race that will haunt you for centuries to come..."** As soon as he said that the whole area crashed into chaos: Snakes slithered into the tent biting at legs and arms while Alexander and Atan grabbed scrolls and scrambled away from the tent.

There was no way anyone could help them; snakes had already overrun the base. The only thing Alexander and Atan could do was sit and stare as men rushed to burn the tent down to make sure the reptiles had no where to spread to.

Then it was over.

Darkness swallowed the dream and suddenly we were in front of the same snake that was in the dream, **" Did you enjoy the show, young demigod and magician? I believe in your modern society, they say " If you don't know your history, it will repeat itself?" Well, in this case, you may know your history, but there will still be a repeat!"**

His voice was more of a senile old man's than a confident, powerful tone like Par's. I could tell he'd come a long way from talking like an actual snake like in the dream, " As long as we're alive, there's no way we'll let you have you're way!" Carter said what I was thinking.

The response we got back was laughing and a smile, **" Yes, well, it seems that that is true... _Too bad for you."_** He dissipated as snakes from the dream appeared out of no where and began to slither towards us. I reached for my sword, but, for the first time, my pocket was empty. We were completely defenseless, and just when the snakes were about to devour us, we woke up.

* * *

**1*" LONG LIVE ALEXANDER!" in Macedonian 2*" DOWN WITH THE OPPRESSOR!" in Hindi.**

* * *

**IT TOOK ME SOOOOOOO LONG TO FINISH THIS! BUT I'M GLAD FOR IT TO BE OUT OF MY SYSTEM SO I CAN CONTINUE WITH THE STORY! THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING, AND I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU ALL TO TAKE A LOOK AT MY OTHER STORY REBELLIOUS OF A CERTAIN KIND. **

**SUMMER BREAK YOU GUYS! LIVE IT UP!**

**Kawind OUT!**


	31. Awkward to Fear

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

First off, I just want to make it clear that that whole worrying about Carter was because he owed ten dollars. Nothing more! {Oh, stop snickering, Carter! It doesn't make you look anymore than an idiot!}

Secondly, the " meeting" we were in was actually more awkward than I expected. Once the kids left to go to sleep, it was silent for minutes. I guess we realized we actually knew **_nothing _**about each other. Carter and Percy were silent, and they were supposed to have survived a ginormous battle and they know nothing about each other.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zia cast a spell and suddenly she was gone. So that itself was going to make this even more uncomfortable. Without her, I wouldn't be able to Carter squirm.

It was starting to feel too awkward for me, " So you two have a thing? "  
" Sadie!" Carter shouted like I was embarrassing him.  
" Well, I'm sorry if you don't want to say anything, but it's really awkward so I'd appreciate it if someone said something!" Percy sighed, " Yea, we've been going out for a few weeks. I'm Percy by the way, and that's Annabeth."

" I'm Sadie and that's Carter the " Pharaoh." Percy seemed shocked, " Pharaoh?"  
Carter shrugged, " Well, the real pharaoh inhabited my body for a while so we're kind of connected." Percy's eyes glowed at the thought, " That sounds awesome!"  
" It's kind of bitter-sweet. But what about you? There's got to be some special quality about you?" Annabeth rolled her eyes already sensing what this was turning into, " Wasn't there something important you guy's needed to talk about?" Carter and Percy's face fell serious after that.

" Yea, I guess so." Percy leaned up in his chair, " What do we do know? We know how it began, but where do we go from here? We defeated one of them, but there has to be more right?" Honestly, I had no idea what they were talking about, and apparently, neither did Annabeth, " Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

Percy mouthed curses at himself, " That thing me and Carter were fighting out in the desert? There are more. And they really don't like us." Carter continued, " But it's not us individually; it's everything we believe in. Greek _and _Egyptian gods and goddesses both. Apparently, Alexander the Great didn't just make mortal enemies, but also immortal: the Nāga, to be exact. "

" Vasuki, the King of the Naga, cursed Alexander while both priests of Greek and Egyptian mythology were present so now the whole species is after us. " Percy sighed. It seemed like it would be an easy fix, " Well, then, all we have to do is confront this Vasuki guy and try to apologize and try to explain it to him that we're not the same as Alexander."

Percy frowned, " I'm not sure that'll work since that guy we were fighting is dead now..." Carter seemed elated, " Wow! You killed him!?"  
" Well, I'm not sure if I did, but all I know is the ground collapsed and he was already severely injured. It's not that hard to put two and two together..." Percy looked as if he had forgotten something important.  
" Good job, Percy. Looks like solving this peacefully is now officially out of the window!" My brother decided to defend the Greek, " It's not his fault! If he hadn't killed him, neither of us would be here, and in the future, you two wouldn't either!"

Whoa, this was starting to sound good, " And what do you mean by that?"  
" Parava was planning on him and his royal family to get together for a plan to take revenge on us. Since Percy killed him, the Royals will want revenge, and we're going to let them have it."

Percy seemed to understand what he was saying, " If we let the Royals draw attention to themselves, then we can track them down, and try to talk with them, and if they won't take us into consideration we'll fight for peace. Eventually, we'll get to the King himself, and then we will be able to settle this once and for all."

_And maybe I'll get to Walt somewhere along the way. _kept playing in my head. _Stop it Sadie! This is bigger than Walt! You need to focus on the problem at hand!_

Carter nodded approval, " So are you guys in?" That was such a hurtful question!" Of course we are, you bloody idiot!"  
" Annabeth, do you think we should contact camp about this? I mean, this is pretty big so I don't know if we can handle this by ourselves..." Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a voice.

" PERCY AND ANNABETH!? ARE YOU THERE?!" I could hear rain and thunder pounding and suddenly an image shimmered into view in front of us, " HELLO?!" Percy shouted back, " Chiron? Is that you?!" A man with a shaggy beard glided into view behind him a strong-looking storm was raging behind him.

" Thank the gods! A storm has somehow gotten inside the magical dome around the camp and it isn't going anywhere! We tried to leave the dome to see what was wrong, and we couldn't get out. Somehow, the effects of the dome have been reversed by an outside force. The only thing that hasn't changed is that no one outside of the bubble can see inside or get inside. It's keeping everything out and keeping everything in! "

" I've never heard of this kind of thing Chiron... Has this ever happened before? " Detective Annabeth on the case, huh? " No it has not. This is the first time this has happened. I'm sorry, but we're losing connection!" The image began to shimmer _I am sorry, the connection signal is being interrupted; shutting down now for maintenance. _

_" _This will be the last time we talk for sometime now! Be careful children!" With that, the man's image faded out leaving tiny water droplets on the floor. I asked, " Who is he?" Percy looked up, " He's the "Trainer of Heroes" since ancient times. He stays at Camp Half-Blood to train demigods like us so we could live out in the real world." Okay, shaggy bearded man training kids to become real people. Seems correct.

You tell me if I judged that conversation too quickly{ Not you, though, Carter.}. To me it just sounded like someone complaining about their rook caving in during snow season. I heard it all the time at Grandma and Grandpa's flat.

But just as soon as the image disappeared, " _**CARTER! SADIE!" ** _Carter and I immediately were on the same page, " The _**kids.**_" We all immediately sprinted towards the hall where their rooms were located.

Felix's room: trashed, Shelbie's room: trashed, Cleo: Trashed, Alyssa: trashed, and then finally Julian: trashed. " Oh, Ra! What happened to them! It looks like a tornado ran through their rooms! And where are they!"

Anger was rising in Carter's voice. ( Thank Ra, Zia left when no one was looking. Otherwise, Carter would be angry and embarassed for being angry at the same time, and no one wants to see that.) My fear was rising at the same time that Carter's anger was rising, " First Walt, now everyone else! Why!?" Carter spun around to face me, " What do you mean " Walt first?"

" I don't know! He just suddenly went berserk and left, but not before trying to kill us..." Carter's eyes were black with anger, " And how come you didn't tell me this?" " What you were going through seemed more important..."

Annabeth stepped in, " Wait! Don't you guys see that this all connected? You two fight that nāga, and during that time Walt goes berserk. After that, Camp Half-Blood goes into chaos. And finally, the kids from here are kidnapped! It has been a domino effect that started exactly with the fight with that nāga! "

She had a point. Carter was still tense shaking with anger, " Well then, what do you suggest what we do now?" Annabeth seemed agitated the way Carter looked at here with his black eyes, " We look for clues to find the children, and from there we'll be able to solve everything else."

* * *

**UGH! 12:53 A.M. AND I'M TYPING THIS STORY... THANK GODS IT'S SUMMER! WELL, THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY REBELLIOUS OF A CERTAIN KIND. I'VE REALLY TAKEN A LIKING TO IT, AND I HOPE YOU ALL DO TOO. **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Kawind OUT!**


	32. The Domino Effect

**YOU KNOW THAT FEELING YOU GET WHEN YOU'RE SAD BUT EXCITED ABOUT SOMETHING? **

* * *

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**B**

**E**

**T**

**H**

Usually it's a very happy and giddy feeling when I'm around Percy, but the mood and tone of everything that I heard that had happened to him and Carter kind of brought me down.

But in the same way, it's also usually a very rewarding feeling when I'm the calm, smart, and sensible person in the room. This time, though, being the smart person in the room made me sound like an idiot in the ears of Carter Kane.

" We are not Mystery Inc., Annabeth! We can't just go and find clues and somehow come up with the answer! You have a point about there being a domino effect, and I wish it was that simple!" I tried to break in to explain but he cut me off, " You know this! Because we _just told you! _This domino effect that you're talking about may have passed over us, but is from over. **This freaking thing has just begun, and it's not going to end until we get those kids back, and those nāga are out of our lives!"**

His voice turned deep and coursing like Kronos, but Carter's didn't have that metal against metal sound. His was deep and confident like Zeus. Carter's eyes began to glow a golden yellow as his rage built higher and higher. Sadie had seen this already so she just stood and watched him chuckling to herself. But soon after, his wounds on his torso re-opened. Crimson flowed down his bandages, but they didn't seem to phase him.

Sadie actually began to stepped away a few steps cowering at his sudden outrage. This must not have been normal for him, but I can see where he was coming from. He had survived death and had all of his trainees stolen right out from under his noses so I don't blame him for being angry( it didn't hurt my feelings any less, though).

Percy spoke through the aw that had encased the group, but he wasn't the one speaking through, "** You're not the only one who can glow, Carter Kane!" **His voice turned the same as Carter's, and Percy was covered with that blue mist that I'd seen before I passed out.

And judging from what had happened last time this occurred, things were about to become freaky, " **Now, I suggest you back down before we have to put on a preliminary show for these... ****_women._**** " **

You know, in any normal circumstance, a boyfriend insulting his girlfriend would make the girlfriend angry and disrespected, but in this case, it made me feel scared and like prey. Yes, it made me feel angry, but the way he said it made the words creep up on me like a lion would his prey.

And then...Carter _**laughed, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE PRE-LIMS! HOW COME WE CAN'T GIVE THEM A PRE- SHOW!?" **_He somehow proceeded to pull a _khopesh_ out of **mid-air. **

_I've seen it all now. _

From there, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Carter charged with blinding speed towards Percy head- on while Percy just stood there refusing to move. I was about to run out to stop Carter, but Sadie pulled me back, " You really have no idea how fast he's moving, do you?"

As soon as she said that, Carter was already in Percy's face ready to swing his sword, and Percy just stood there.

The crazy- maniac Carter had become slashed his sword from right to left straight at Percy's head, but Percy countered and shifted behind Carter and chopped at his neck. Carter's golden glow faded and fell to the ground unconscious.

Percy turned towards us, and his blue glow faded away, and much like before, he fainted on the spot.

Sadie and I just sat there staring at each other totally fried mentally from the spectacle that just happened before our eyes. But finally, Sadie snapped back into it," **Carter!" **She picked him up and carried him to the infirmary while I carried Percy.

I put Percy down on a gurney to let him rest while we worked in silence trying to cover up Carter's wounds again. Soon enough, Carter was better and Sadie and I sat on a couch to rest. And suddenly, the TV blinked on, " _Breaking News! There has a spike in deaths of **children **in almost every country of the modern world since yesterday. Scientists are trying to uncover the cause of said deaths so they can produce a solution to stop this epidemic. So far, nothing has been found to give any clue on what this is or how to fix it. We will have more on this story tonight at 9. _

_But in other worldly news, a state of emergency has been declared for the hotspot of thunderstorms, in Argentina! Usually it's normal occurence for strong and severe storms to occur in the area east of the Andes Mountains, but recently stronger storms have appeared after many residents supposedly heard a roar of some kind._

_ But also, in other news, there is **snow **in Mt. Rainier, Washington. But not just any kind of snow for this infamous mountain known for snow. This mountain is know for getting more annual snow than any other place on Earth, but recently, snow amounts have increased ten-fold from reporting local scientists. No one is being allowed entrance to the mountain now for concern that they won't come back alive. _

_ And sadly, we report a leading archeologist, Dr. Frederick Chase, has gone missing on his flight to a new site in India. We have no further details on the subject, but we pray for his family and keep him your prayers as well. That is the end of our breaking news." _The TV turned off at just the right time.

My mind had never been in such a disarray as it was at that time. I've been through many things: Hades, Aries, Circe's Island, the Sirens, a giant cyclops, being kidnapped by a Manticore, holding the sky, traversing an underground labyrinth, watching my secret crush fall off a cliff into pieces, watch my other crush run stupidly into a volcano to save me, and finally the Titan War.

But now, kids I don't even know are dying, countries and states are in turmoil, and my dad is missing among all the problems... I think I was having a silent panic attack on the inside.

Sadie didn't know what to make of what was happening. She just sat there staring at the TV with wide eyes. I tried my best to speak in a calm and low voice, " Sadie, do you thi-" But Sadie interrupted me, " Annabeth, do you remember that plan Percy and Carter were talking about?"

" Yea, what about it?"

She turned her head towards me and spoke in a shaky tone, " I think the nāga have made their move."

* * *

**TO ELABORATE ON WHAT I SAID EARLIER, SADLY THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF WHO ARE YOU?  BUT AT THE SAME TIME I AM EXTREMELY EXCITED ABOUT THE SEQUEL THAT WILL BE COMING OUT NEXT! SO BE READY; IT WILL BE COMING OUT SOON AFTER I POST THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY BECAUSE IT HAD A LONG RUN, BUT NOW IT WILL COME TO CLOSE TO BE REBORN IN A NEW STORY! **

**THANKS TO THE SUPPORTERS AND NO HATERS! I'VE REALLY ENJOYED THE REVIEWS MY STORY HAS GOTTEN OVER THE MONTHS THAT IT WAS UP, AND HOPEFULLY I'LL GET THE SAME SUPPORT FROM THE SEQUEL! **

**HOUSE OF HADES- OCTOBER 8, 2013  
SEA OF MONSTERS( MOVIE)- AUGUST 7, 2013**

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, REBELLIOUS OF A CERTAIN KIND. REVIEW IT TOO IF AT ALL POSSIBLE. **

**THANKS YOU ALL. YOU ALL HAVE BEEN VERY GRACIOUS!**

**Kawind OUT!**


End file.
